Alone again
by kas7
Summary: Face's childhood comes back to haunt him.
1. When the dark wood fell before me

Title: Little boy black and blue

Disclaimer: Don't own them......

Notes: Well, I always wanted to do this story. It's on Face's childhood, and how he meet the guys. I don't really remember all the facts on Face's life, so I kinda made it up. Oh, and I don't know the ages, so they are round about in their mid thirties, early forties. My story, my ages! ;)

This happens when Face gets shot in Without Reservations.

o o o

Face just couldn't believe his luck. Straight after a mission where he nearly died, goes out for supper and gets shot! He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. The pain was excruciating, and breathing was making it worse.

He opened his eyes to see the ceiling. He looked around to see that he was still in the kitchen, but this time. He was alone.

His eyes snapped shut as pain ripped through his body, but this was a different kind of pain. This one, was worse...

o o o

__

Twenty five years earlier....

A sad five year old looked around his home. It wasn't anything really fancy, the walls were old and had holes in them, the wall paper was half falling off. The furniture was old and falling to pieces. It was a small apartment, only one bed room, with one kitchen, one bathroom and a lounge.

He didn't really mind not having the money, as long as he had his momma. He looked around the lounge, there wasn't much in there, just two old chairs, and a small old oak table.

He frowned and went into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, only have a tiny old stove in the corner, and a basin which had some dirty dishes.

He walked to the one cupboard and opened it, revealing it's emptiness. There was nothing. Not even a crump or a cookie. Nothing.

With a heavy sign, he made his way to the only bedroom.

Inside there was a single bed which had some blankets over it. The only thing that had sentimental value was his old teddy bear.

It was a chocolate brown teddy, and had an blue scarf around it's neck, it's fur was soft and silky.

The little boy climbed on the bed, and hugged his teddy.

"I wish momma was here," the little boy said sadly.

After a few minutes the child fell into a deep sleep.

A woman came out of the shadows once she saw that the boy was a sleep. She looked at how cute he was, with his tiny brown pants, and his old blue top. She knelt down at the side of the bed, and stroked his blond hair. She looked at his cute cuddly face which was squished against the teddy's head.

She wished she could take him with her. But she knew she couldn't.

"Goodbye, sweet angel," She whispered.

She silently stood up, and gave her son a gentle kiss on the forehead, before disappearing.

The little boy's eyes fluttered open, he looked around to see that the door was slightly moving.

"Mommy?" the boy asked.

Receiving nothing but silence, he got up quickly from the bed, and run to the door.

He looked around the lounge just in time to see the door slam shut.

"MOMMY!" the little boy yelled as he ran to the door.

He had to stand on his tip of his toes to reach the door knob. He bit his lower lip as he struggled to open the door.

"MOM!" he shouted through the door.

What seemed like a life time, the boy managed to open the door.

Just as he opened the door, he heard the car starting. He looked to see a woman in her late twenties, with long blond hair, and sad blue eyes, in the car.

"MOMMY!" the boy called excitedly.

The little boy smiled as when he saw his mom looking back at him. However the smile disappeared from his little face when he saw his mom start to drive out the drive way.

"Mom?" the little boy asked as he began to run to the car.

The little boy ran after the car as it drove out the drive-way and onto the streets.

"MOMMY!" the boy yelled.

He saw her looking at him as he ran to her, but then she turned, and started to drive away.

"NO MOMMY!" he screamed.

The little boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't even pay attention to the pain in his feet as the road tore at them, causing them to bleed. All he cared about was his mom, who was driving away, without him.

"MOM!" he cried out as he fell to his knees.

Tears run down his checks as he watched the car carrying on driving down the street. He tried to get up again, but this only caused him to fall back down.

"Mommy, please don't leave me here. I'll be good, I promise," the boy pleaded.

Through tear-filled eyes, he watched his mother's car disappear from site, leaving him alone.

"mom...." he said barely above a whisper.

He couldn't move, all he could do was stare at the horizon, wishing that his mother would return. But she never did.

He didn't know how long he sat there, all he knew was that his little heart was breaking, and that he was alone.

He looked at the sky, and noticed that it was night time. He had been there the whole day. With no one living in the area for him to go to, he slowly got up.

He looked one final time at the horizon, but saw nothing. With a heavy heart, he turned around and headed home. Tears still ran down his face as he entered his home.

He didn't look around, he didn't even close the door. He just walked slowly into the room, where he slowly climbed onto the bed.

He picked up his teddy bear, giving it a tight hugged. Hoping that it would take the pain away.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked his teddy.

He buried his head in the pillow as cried himself to sleep.

o o o

Back at the restaurant....

Face felt the tears threaten to fall as the old pain came back, making it so overwhelming it made it hard to breathe.

"Anyone, please, I don't want to be alone," Face pleaded.

Silence was his only answer.

He bit his lip, trying to contain the cry that was so desperately wanted to escape.

"please..." Face said barely above a whisper as he fell back into his memories....

o o o

Hopefully, the next chapter should be ready next week.

K


	2. And all the paths were overgrown

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, never have, I'm not making any money from this either. Everyone you don't know, belongs to me.

Notes: In this story, there are going to be flashbacks to explain Face's childhood, and since we don't own much about him, I'm making it up. And yes, there is a reason why Face's mother, Samantha, left him, and of course, there will be a case for the A-team, where they get to fight bad guys and everything, so please keep on reading. Ok, we found out that Face's name was Richard in "_Family Reunion" _so that will come later on too, but for now I'm using Templeton. Oh, and a little warning- this chapter might seem sad. Oh, and there will be some scene's that might disturb sensitive readers- there is some reference to child abuse.

I just want to thank:

****

TeacherTam- you like the A-team too? no way...Don't worry I shall be writing lots. I watched this episode a hundred times already, I still have it on tape, so I get to watch it over and over and over... (Yip, I'm nuts.). That's when I got the idea, and I got 20 chapters planned in my head. Thanks for the review.

****

Luna-All shall be explained in the next few chapters. But there is a good reason why she left, and that will be explained, still working out the bugs in that one. But its pretty sad story, and yip, it's going to get very sad.

****

Rozzy07- Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story.

o o o

Chapter two

o o o

Face woke up with sounds of voices, he opened his eyes only to shut them as the light blinded him. He moaned as he turned his head, trying to get away from the white ceiling and it's bright light. He whimpered as the pain became worse, and now he was so hot. His blood burnt, burning anything and everything it touched. He felt as if he were burning alive. He was in hell, trapped in this burning body. His heart was pounding with every breath which sent nauseating waves of pain through his body. He turned to darkness, wishing it would take him away from the pain.

It showed him pity as it took him.

Just before he fell unconscious his last thoughts were about the white ceiling and the bright lights...

o o o

__

Twenty five years earlier

The five year old opened his eyes to be blinded by the bright light. He closed his eyes trying to block out the light. He didn't remember what had happened.

For a few seconds, he didn't remember anything. Then it all came back. He remembered waking up in his home, only to watch his mother drive off, leaving him on the empty streets.

He remembered returning to his bedroom, where he stayed.

He felt a tear run down his face, as he felt his heart breaking again. He opened his eyes again, this time, slowly. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realised that he wasn't in his room anymore.

With a fright he sat up straight.

"Momma?" he asked with hope.

He looked around, there were curtains all around his bed. He frowned, not really understanding what was happening. He looked to see that he was sleeping in a single bed, and that he was wearing a dress!

He felt his checks burn as he began to blush. He moved his arm, only to stop when he felt something tug. He looked at his arm to see that there was a wire that was in his arm.

Horror filled him as he tried to remove it. He used his little fingers to try and pull the plaster off, so that he could pull the wire thing out of his arm.

"ouch!" he cried as he managed to pull it out of his arm.

Frightened by his new surroundings, he pulled down the soft blanket, as he began to crawl to the end of the bed.

Being careful, he moved the certain a little, to see if anyone was around.

The room was big, there were about five curtained rooms on the one side, so he guessed that there was about ten beds in this room. He scanned the area, but saw no one.

He signed in relief as he swing his legs over the bed as he tried to get off. He felt a bit dizzy as the room began to swing.

He grabbed his head, trying to make the everything stand still.

He didn't know how long he remained there, but before he knew it, his curtain was pulled back, relieving a man in his late thirties. He had short brown hair, with green eyes. He wore a light blue shirt which was covered with a white coat. He wore light brown pants with black shoes.

"Whoa there little fellow, Why don't you lie down?" The man asked.

He moved out the Doctors grasp, as the doctor tried to help him.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you," The doctor said in a soft, calm voice.

"Wh..who are you?" he asked in fear.

"I'm Doctor Jake Fourie, but you can call me Jake," Jake introduced.

Receiving no answer, Jake looked at the little boy with concern.

"What's your name?" Jake asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Jake frowned.

"Don't you know?" Jake asked in concern.

"Mamma just called me baby, but I ain't no baby," he said seriously.

Jake had to smile as he saw the look of disgust and seriousness as he said 'baby'.

"No, your not. How old are you?" Jake asked.

Again the little boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know where your mom is?" Jake asked.

Jake immediately regretted his question as he looked into the watery big blue eyes. He watched as a tear fell from the little boys face.

"Momma, left me," he said barely above a whisper, but just loud enough for Jake to hear.

Jake just couldn't believe that anyone could just abandoned a child.

"Well, don't you worry. Now I just need to check you, to make sure that you are ok. I'm not going to hurt you, ok," Jake said as he came a little bit closer to where the little boy sat.

Jake saw a little nod.

The little boy lay down near the top of the bed, his little head resting on the pillow.

Jake looked at the drip, which hang by the side of the bed.

"I see you took the drip out," Jake said with amusement.

"It hurt," the little boy answered.

Jake just smiled.

"Where am I?" the little boy asked.

Jake looked up from his clip board in shock, he frowned as he looked at the seriousness in the boy's eyes.

"Your in a hospital, do you know why?" Jake asked.

The little boy shock his head.

"Well, you didn't eat or drink anything for two days, young man. When the police found you, you were in a bad shape," Jake said seriously.

"I'm sorry," the little boy said sadly.

"It's not your fault, the police searched the house, and they didn't see any food for you," Jake said honestly.

"Mommy forgot to buy," the boy answered with a sign.

Jake just shock his head.

"Well you don't have to worry about, as soon as I'm finished here, how about I get you some grub?" Jake asked.

"Yes please," he said softly.

Jake smiled.

Jake quickly examined the little boy, he had just finished when a nurse came in.

"Dr Fourie, I have the blood test for you," she said.

Both patient and Doctor looked at the young female. She wore a white skirt and blouse. Her dark red hair was neatly tied in a bun. She was in her late twenties.

Her brown eyes lit us as she saw the patient.

"Ah, your so cute!" she said in delight.

Jake wanted to burst out laughing when he saw the horror in the little boys eyes.

Jake had to bite down hard on his lip, as he began to laugh. He just couldn't help it, the site of the boys face was priceless.

He immediately stopped laughing when he received two dirty glares.

"What's your name handsome?" she asked.

The little boy just shrugged his shoulders.

The nurse looked at Jake with a confused look.

Jake didn't want to upset the child so he just shock his head.

She must have gotten the message because she just smiled.

"My name is Maria Theron," she introduced herself.

"Now, we need to get you a name, because a handsome kid like you needs a strong, and tempting name," she said.

Jake smiled when he saw the boy smile.

"What about Daniel?" Jake asked.

The little boy shock his head and he looked at Jake with disgust.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Daniel," Jake said in defence.

"I like Daniel, but not for this handsome," Maria said as she winked to the little boy.

"Fine, hey, what about Jake?" Jake joked.

"No!" Maria said as she hit Jake on the head.

"I don't know then," Jake said.

"Come on, it needs to be strong, bold, different, isn't that right handsome?" Maria asked the boy.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your so cute, you know, if I didn't work here, I would be tempted to take you home with me," Maria joked.

"Maria, he's a kid, not a puppy," Jake scolded.

Maria just glared at Jake.

"Tempted....hmmm....hey what about Templeton?" Maria asked.

"Temp a what?" Jake asked.

"Templeton," Maria said again.

They looked at the boy who just giggled in response.

"There we go handsome, Templeton suits you," Maria said as she ruffled his hair.

Jake looked at Templeton who was blushing.

They watched as Maria just smiled, before she walked off.

"While, Templeton. Looks like you are someone's favourite," Jake joked.

Templeton just yawned in response.

"Looks like someone needs a nap, why don't you go to sleep," Jake suggested.

Little Templeton nodded his head as he yawned again.

Jake watched as Templeton fell a sleep.

o o o

Days went by, but it was the best few days that Templeton had. Jake was there every day, sending time with young Templeton. Soon they became friends. Not to mention that all of the nurses in the ward fell in love with the little Templeton.

Jake watched in fascination as every five minutes a new nurse would visit Templeton, when he caught them, they would use the same lame excuse.

Jake sat down on the bed with Templeton, watching the little boy.

"Hey Temp, how you doing?" Jake asked.

"I'm ok," Templeton replied.

"Good, I have some news. Well your health is much better, in fact you don't need any doctors," Jake said sadly.

"What does that mean?" Templeton asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid that you don't have to be in the hospital anymore," Jake said slowly.

"But what's going to happen to me," Templeton asked.

"That's why I'm here," a voice came from the end of the bed.

Jake and Templeton looked at the woman who stood behind them.

She was medium built and slightly over weight. She had a strict face, with hard brown eyes. She wore a white blouse with a long cream skirt, with brown boots on. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun.

Templeton looked at the woman then to Jake with pleading eyes.

"What's going on?" Templeton asked.

"I'm here to take you to the orphanage," the lady said.

Templeton looked at Jake.

"Please don't let me go, please," he pleaded with Jake.

"I'm so sorry kid, but I can't keep you," Jake said sadly.

The lady looked at Templeton.

"Come on kid, lets go," She said.

"No, please, Jake, please, don't let her take me," Templeton begged.

Jake shock his head sadly.

The lady turned to her friend. He was in his late twenties, tall, and masculine. He wore dark tracksuit pants, with a dark top. He had light brown hair, with green eyes.

"Mark, Take him," she ordered.

Templeton looked at the man that was coming closer. Fear gripped him as he looked at Jake.

He grabbed Jake's shirt.

"Jake! please, please don't let me go," Templeton pleaded.

Jake felt his eyes water. He really wanted to take Templeton, but he couldn't.

He looked at the pleading eyes.

"I can't Temp, I just can't," Jake said sadly.

Mark picked Templeton up, but little Templeton just wouldn't let go of Jake.

"Let go kid," the man said.

"NO!" Templeton yelled as he was being pulled away from Jake.

"JAKE NO! PLEASE, I'LL BE GOOD, PLEASE!" Templeton yelled.

Jake felt his shirt being pulled as Templeton refused to let go.

He looked at Mark, who was holding the little figure in his arms, trying to pull him away.

Templeton tried to hold on as tightly as he could, but he just couldn't hold on anymore.

"NO!" he screamed when he lost grip.

Jake watched as Mark quickly stepped back, making sure that Templeton couldn't grab hold of anything.

Templeton began to wiggle out of Mark's grasp, but Mark knew how to hold on.

"PLEASE, Jake, please, I'll be good, please," Templeton begged.

Jake couldn't speak, his heart was breaking. He wished he could take Templeton, but he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Temp, I'm sorry," Jake said sadly.

Jake watched as the social worker walked out the door, followed by Mark and Templeton.

"NO! JAKE!!!! PLEASE!!!" Templeton screamed.

Jake felt the tears run down his face, as he heard Templeton's screams.

Templeton tried with all his might to free himself from Mark, but he just couldn't. Mark's grasp was to tight.

"JAKE! PLEASE!" he screamed.

He didn't know why Jake didn't want him any more. He didn't want to leave, why were they making him leave?

"NO! JAKE, I'LL BE GOOD," he screamed again.

He looked down the corridor, wishing that Jake would wake out the door and come and rescue him.

"JAKE!" he screamed with all his might.

But Jake didn't come, he didn't answer.

"Jake..." Templeton cried out.

Mark tightened his grip on his body, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Jake coming to rescue him.

He watched as the door got further and further away. With one last energy burst, Templeton yelled with all his might.

"JAKE!!!"

Tears began to run down his face as the door disappeared from view. He gave up and stopped struggling.

"Jake," Templeton cried.

He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, he didn't even realise Mark lowered him into the back seat of the car. His thought were focused on Jake.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the door slam. He looked around to see that he was in the car. He quickly tried to open the door to find out that it was locked.

He looked through the glass to see Maria.

"MARIA!" Templeton yelled as he began to hit the glass window.

He saw her looking at him, but she didn't move.

"MARIA, PLEASE HELP ME!" Templeton screamed.

She didn't move, she just stared at him.

"PLEASE!" he cried.

He jerked when the car stared, he looked at Maria with tear-filled eyes.

"NO! PLEASE!" He screamed.

He clenched his fists as he used them to hit the window. He kept on hitting wishing it would break.

"no, please," Templeton cried.

As the car began to move, he turned to look out the back-view mirror. He watched as Maria began to wave.

He just couldn't believe it. Why didn't she help him? why didn't they want him? what did he do wrong?

He knelt down on the seat, so that he could stare out the window, he watched as Maria became smaller.

He felt the tears fall as she disappeared from view. Leaving him alone, again.

o o o

__

Back at the restaurant ...

o o o

Face started to fight the darkness, he just couldn't handle going through his memories. The pain was just to much for him to tolerate. He just couldn't handle seeing all those who left him.

The more he fought, the more he became aware of the pain in his body. He felt pain explode through his body as he felt his wound burnt. He just didn't know what was worse, the pain in his stomach, or the pain in his heart.

His emotions were running high, everything was becoming to overwhelming, he just couldn't take everything. Before he knew it, he was falling.... falling back to his memories.

o o o

__

Twenty four year earlier...

o o o

A little boy stood at the fence, his little fingers held the fence tightly. His long blond hair came to his shoulders, his clothes hang loosely against his thin frame. Anyone could see the clothes were not his.

They were old and tattered. His brown shoes were two sizes to big.

The saddest part about the picture was the eyes, the sad, lonely eyes.

"TEMPLETON! YOU BETTER GET HERE NOW!" an angry voice filled the silence.

Templeton heard the sister call for him, but he didn't feel like going. He had been at the Orphanage for about a year, but he still wasn't happy.

The sisters were friendly, but they won't family. No one was family.

There were a few other kids at the Orphanage but they came and went, So he didn't really make any friends.

Today was Saturday, which meant that families would come and choose which child they want.

He shock his head sadly.

"It's like we are dogs, we are caged in this Orphanage, they come, choose the one that would best suit them, then Bingo, a new child," he said sadly.

"TEMPLETON! I'M NOT GOING TO WARN YOU AGAIN!"

He laughed when he heard the threat. Every week it was the same thing over and over, he would sneak out, they would come looking, he would go to them, and then he would be punished.

The punishment wasn't that bad, all what he had to do was sit in a room and do nothing till they would free him.

Knowing that he was pushing his time, he slowly made his way to the one sister.

He hid in the one bush as he heard her coming. She was tall, and skinny. She wore the black nun uniform, which hid her body. The only thing really visible was her kind face. She had soft green eyes, and light brown hair. She was in her early thirties.

He waited till her back was turned when he slowly came out.

"Looking for me, Sister Mary?" he asked.

He laughed when he saw her jump.

"Templeton!" She yelled as she put her hands over her heart.

"Yes sister?" He asked innocently.

She just glared at him, as she lowered her hands onto her hips.

"Templeton, you are late! Now I want you to quickly run to your room and pack your stuff," Sister Mary ordered.

His smile faded from his face as he looked at her in fear.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"A family has adopted you, they are taking you today," Sister Mary said softly.

"But I don't want to go," he answered honestly.

Sister Mary's face soften when she saw the pain in his face, she smiled a sad smile as she walked closer to him.

"Come, along now. This is your chance to be in a loving family, don't you want to have a family?" Sister Mary asked.

Templeton looked at her, as a sad smile formed on his face.

"I'm sorry that I was such a pain, Sister," Templeton confessed.

Sister Mary just burst out laughing.

"Oh, Templeton, you are one in a million. And don't lie, you enjoyed giving us a hard time," She teased.

They both smiled as they made their way back to the building.

He quickly left the sister as he ran up the stairs into the boys dorm. He headed to his bed.

The room was huge, almost like the hospital ward. In there, there was just beds, each one separated by a small closet for each one to place their belongings in.

Their beds were small, they were government issued, so they weren't that comfortable. Everyone only had two blankets, so when it was cold, they really felt it, but it wasn't that bad. The halls were warmish, so it helped a little.

Templeton opened the small wooden cupboard. There wasn't anything really valuable, just clothes. He didn't have anything from his past life, not even a name. Just a memory of a woman driving away.

With a sigh, he opened a old bag that was given to him for his birthday. He carefully placed his few clothing into it. Once everything was packed he closed it.

He took a minute just to look around the room. Even though it wasn't a home, it was something he could rely on. Something that he could always have, well, he used to have.

He was beginning to hate changes.

With one last look, he left the dorm.

He headed outside.

Out there, he was greeted by the Head Sister, Sister Anne.

Grace was in her early fifties, she wore a white nun dress, which suited her grey hair. She still looked young, and her blue eyes still shone with life. She wasn't that tall, about average height.

"Ah, Templeton, I would like you to meet your new family, Mr and Mrs Johnson, Kimberly, I would like you to meet, Templeton," She introduced.

Templeton looked at his new family.

Mr Johnson was in his late forties, he was average height, about the same height as Sister Grace. He wore brown pants, with black shoes. He wore a blue shirt with a light green tie. He was a bit over weight, but he looked like an average working man. He had thick brown glasses, which suited his chocolate brown eyes. He had a small bald area on top, but he did have a few strands of hair which was turning grey.

Mrs Johnson was almost the same shape of Mr Johnson, but she was a few inches shorter than him. She was in her early forties. Her light brown hair was short and curly. She had a plumb face, but she had a kind face. Her blue eyes were soft, and caring. She wore a pretty, but plain, blue dress that came up to her ankles. She wore white sandals, which suited the blue dress.

Next to her, was a young girl. She had long brown hair which was tied up neatly in a pony. She wore white takkies, with blue jeans and a white loose fitting t-shirt. He looked up to see her blue-green eyes staring back at him.

He quickly put on his face, and smiled his best smile.

"Templeton, nice to meet you, I'm Grace Johnson, but you can call me Grace, this is my husband, Michael, and our daughter, Kimberly," Grace introduced herself.

"Mrs Johnson, Mr Johnson, Kimberly, I'm Templeton," he introduced himself as he greeted each one.

Silence filled the group, no one really knowing what to say.

Sister Anne suddenly wondered if she made the right choice.

"Well, come on Michael, take Templeton's bag and put it in the boot. Kim, honey, why don't you and Templeton sit in the back?" Grace suggested.

Everyone just sort of followed her orders, Kimberly and Templeton got into the car while the parents packed the bag in the car, and while they chatted to Sister Ann.

"Hi," Kimberly greeted.

"Hi," Templeton greeted back.

"Bet this is strange for you, I know it's for me. I mean, it's not ever day that I get a younger brother," Kimberly mumbled on.

Templeton just smiled.

"It's new to me to, it's not like I get a new family everyday either," he joked back.

Kimberly just blushed.

"Sorry, I kinda say the wrong things at the wrong time. I'm very pleased to meet you though," she explained.

"Same here,"

o o o

__

Back to the restaurant...

o o o

Face smiled as he remembered his first new family. He remembered how good life was. He remembered how loved he left. It was perfect.

He remembered how every night when Mr Johnson came home, they would sit down around the table and eat, then they had an hour of tv, before they had to sleep.

During the day, Mrs Johnson would go shopping and start to bake, while he and Kimberly would play outside on the lawn. Kimberly would practise how to become an actress, so she made him play along to. They became a family, he had a new mom, a dad, and an annoying sister.

He was in a real family. Everything was perfect, till that fateful day....

o o o

__

Twenty four year earlier...

o o o

Templeton looked around the small yard. It had a white fence around it, the green grass was filled with beautiful flowers.

He smiled, it was like he was in a dream, everything was so perfect.

"Hey short stuff," Kimberly called as she came from behind a bush.

Templeton turned to see his sister.

"Hey, Kimmie," Templeton teased.

They both hated their new nicknames, but they still used it to annoyed each other.

"I'm going to see what mom is doing, what to help?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure,"

They both headed to the house, when they got near, they could smell the wonder odour of cookies baking in the oven.

"Chocolate chip," Templeton said with a smile.

"I'm trying First!" Kimberly said as she pushed Templeton to the side so that she could get through the door first.

"HEY!" Templeton yelled as he got up from the ground and ran after her.

The house was a typical normal house. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one dinning room, and one lounge. The bedrooms were all located up stairs, with the two bathrooms.

He heard Kimberly laugh as he entered the kitchen.

"Templeton! Kimberly! how many times do I have to tell you, no running in the house!" Grace scolded them.

They both just lowered their heads,

"Sorry," they said together.

Grace was a kind and loving soul, who couldn't stay angry at them. She opened the one container and gave them each a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks," They said as they munched on their biscuit.

Grace just shock her head.

"Go and clean up, your father will be home any minute!" Grace said as she used a towel to scoot them out.

Templeton and Kimberly just laughed as they walked out the room.

"Bet you to the room!" Kimberly yelled as she began to run.

"KIMBERLY! DON'T YOU DARE RUN IN THIS HOUSE!" Grace shouted from the kitchen.

Templeton just laughed as he walked quickly followed his giggling sister.

"You know that she heard you?" Templeton asked.

"Ya, but she's not going to do anything out it, now is she?" Kimberly asked.

Templeton just shock his head.

"You know, I've only been here for three months, but it feels like I've been here all my life," Templeton confused.

Kimberly looked at her younger brother and couldn't believe it was just three months.

"What do you mean, short stuff? you have always been here," Kimberly said with her arms crossed.

Templeton laughed when he saw the '_just try and ague with me_' look on her face.

"Sorry, I forgot, with me all short and all," Templeton teased.

Before Templeton could even move, he found himself in a headlock.

Kimberly smiled as she used her one hand to mess his hair.

"NO! let me go!" Templeton cried.

"Never!" she joked.

"KIMBERLY! RELEASE YOUR BROTHER! I WANT YOU TWO DOWN IN FIVE MINUTES!" Grace yelled from down stairs.

Kimberly released her grip, as Templeton fell to the ground.

"I still don't understand how she does that?" Kimberly asked in true amazement.

"Maybe because you do that to me every day!" Templeton mocked.

Kimberly just shock her head.

"I'm going to make myself look pretty," She said as she headed to her room.

"Oh, no, that means you'll be there forever!" He joked.

"Ha, ha ha, real funny!" Kimberly said sarcastically.

Templeton just laughed as he headed into his room.

The room was medium sized. There was a single bed on the right hand corner. The walls were painted a dark blue, and on the ceiling there were stars, which were painted on. There was a desk, which had his comics, next to his bed.

He walked to his cupboard, which was a built in one. He opened the door to reveal all his clothes. He hadn't seen so many clothes in his life.

He didn't want to admit it, but with all the time with Kimberly and her 'acting', where she made him dress up and play pretend, he actually enjoy it. He loved pretending to be characters on the tv.

He quickly changed his dirty blue top to a white shirt.

He looked at his brown pants, which still looked clean. So he decided against changing them.

Making sure that he looked ok, he went to the mirror, and checked his image. He had to look his best.

"Making sure you look ok?" Kimberly teased as she walked into his room.

He turned to see that she was wearing her favourite blue jeans, with a white top. Her hair, was once again in a pony tail.

"Lets go," he said as they made their way down to dinning room.

When they arrived Grace had just finished setting the table.

"Six o'clock, I wonder where your father is?" Grace asked them.

They just shrugged their shoulders as they sat down in their seats.

Grace disappeared into the kitchen, but returned within seconds.

All three sat by the table, waiting for the man of the house to return.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into an hour.

"I'm really worried, he's always back at six," Grace said worriedly.

Kimberly and Templeton looked at each other, then at her with concern. Nothing like this ever happened.

"Well, why don't we eat, I'm sure work just kept him in," Grace said.

She quickly got up and headed once again into the kitchen.

Kimberly looked at Templeton worriedly.

"I wonder what's wrong?" She whispered quietly.

"I'm sure it must be a work thing," Templeton said uneasy.

None of them believed it.

They immediately stopped talking when Grace returned with their food.

"Come on kids, eat up," Grace said with a fake smile.

All three ate in silence.

Their food finished before they knew it, but they still sat, wondering where Michael was.

Four hours passed, and no one had spoken a word. Grace was beyond worried, Kimberly and Templeton were tired, but none could fall a sleep.

They all jumped when they heard the door slam shut.

"Michael, honey is that you?" Grace asked as she got up from her seat.

Receiving no response, she turned to them.

"Go up stairs, stay there until I say so," Grace ordered.

"But ma..."

"Kimberly, just do what I say!" Grace snapped.

Templeton got up from the chair quickly, and took Kimberly's hand, pulling her along with him as he headed to the stairs.

Grace watched as her children walked up the stairs before she headed to the front door.

Templeton and Kimberly only walked up to the top of the stairs, before they crouched down so they could see what was happening.

They got a shock when they saw Michael wake into the dinning area.

His grey hair was a mess, his blood-shot eyes stood from behind his glasses. His tie was undone, and his clothes were dirty. His steps were unbalanced as he swayed from side to side.

They saw Grace put her hands on her hips as she looked angry.

"Michael Daniel Johnson! how dare you come home drunk!" Grace snapped.

Michael didn't answer her, he just fell onto the chair, where he remained.

"Tell me what happened?" Grace said softly, as she knelt down next to him.

"I lost everything," he said sadly.

Grace frowned.

"What honey, what happened?" She asked.

"Dam it, woman, I lost everything, our money, my job, our house, everything!" Michael yelled.

Grace flinched as his tone, but didn't move away.

"How?" she asked.

"I'm wanted to make more money, I placed our money, my work's money, everything, and I lost," he said sadly.

Grace was angry, but she knew being angry wouldn't solve anything.

"Well, then I guess we try and find out how we can get some money," Grace offered.

Michael shock his head.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Michael, don't you dare yell at me! You were the one that did this, I'm only helping!" Grace replied angrily.

"Don't need your help woman, I'm going to sort this out, myself!" he snapped.

Grace just shock her head sadly.

She just got up and stared to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me woman!" Michael shouted after her.

Grace stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm not going to listen to you when your drunk, I'm taking the kids. I'll come back tomorrow, when you are sober," Grace said as she walked off.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Michael yelled as he staggered after her.

Kimberly gasped as they watched their parents leave the room.

"Templeton, we need to do something!" Kimberly cried.

Templeton didn't know what to do, he didn't think it would be a good idea to go down stairs.

"Call the police," he told her.

She nodded as she quickly got up and ran to the main room where the spare phone was.

He watched her leave before he slowly crawled down the stairs, making sure that he wouldn't be seen.

He crept through the dinning area where he heard the angry shouting.

He stopped in the doorway, hiding his small body, as he peeped into the other room.

He watched as his parents yell at each other, but then something happened that scared him.

Michael grabbed Grace around the neck, tightening his grip. Templeton watched as Grace's eyes grew wider as she used her hands to try and free herself.

"STOP!" Templeton yelled as he ran and jumped on Michael's back.

Michael released his grip around his wife's neck, as she fell to the ground.

He tried to shake Templeton off his back, but Templeton held on tightly.

"Get off me," Michael growled as he walked backwards.

Templeton refused to let go.

Without anyway to get the kid off his back, Michael rammed Templeton into the wall.

Templeton cried out in pain as he felt his back being slammed into the wall. He released his grip on Michael as he fell to the ground.

Michael walked away from the small body, which lay on the ground. His heavy fingers suddenly disappeared in his coat.

Grace coughed as she tried to get her breathe back, but what she saw, made her blood freeze.

In his big hands, was a gun.

She looked at Michael's glazed eyes. She knew that the man she married, was not there.

With tear-filled eyes, she looked at the monster before her, praying that she could reason with him.

"Please, Michael, don't do this, please," She pleaded with him.

The alcohol in his system didn't make him hear her pleads.

Grace watched in horror as he raised the gun, and pointed it at her.

"MICHAEL! NO!" She yelled.

A loud explosion ripped through the air as the gun went off.

Templeton watched in horror as Grace's body flew to the ground.

"MOM!" he screamed as he tried to get up.

Michael turned around, pointing his gun to Templeton, who froze in fright.

"no, please, dad, please don't," Templeton begged as tear ran down his face.

He looked at the gun in fear, he didn't want to die, he didn't want this to happen. He just wanted a family.

"MOM!"

Michael turned around and fired at where the voice came from.

Templeton watch in shock as he saw Kimberly in the door way. He watched as all the blood drain from her face as she looked at him with frightened eyes.

He looked at her hands, which covered her stomach, which were covered in blood.

"Temp..." She gasped as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"NO!" Templeton yelled as he got up.

Michael turned back to Templeton, and raised his gun again.

Templeton froze as he felt the cold metal press against his forehead. He looked at his father's glazed eyes, without fear.

He wasn't afraid anymore, he had just lost his family. He would rather face death, than have to live without his family.

Templeton just turned his head as he made his way past the madman.

He looked at the end of the room, where his mother's body lay under a pool of blood. He looked into her lifeless eyes, and knew that she was dead.

He kept on walking to where his sister lay. But, before he could walk any further, he heard the gun go off.

Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor. He tried to get up, but his body just didn't want to respond. He felt pain in his shoulder, and knew that he had been shot.

He flinched as the gun went off again. But he didn't feel anymore pain. He tried to turn, but he wished he hadn't.

A few metres away, lay his father's body.

Templeton didn't know how long he lay there. He didn't even hear the voices as the policemen came in. He didn't hear as they entered the room, he didn't hear them gasp, and call for the medics.

He looked at the one policeman's face, he could see the terror in his eyes. That was the last thing he saw, before darkness claimed him.

o o o

__

Back at the restaurant....

Face felt pain explode through his body as the memory tightened it's grasp on him. His heart was pounding with every breath which sent nauseating waves of pain through his body. He wanted to scream, to cry for help, anything, he just wanted the memories to stop, but his body didn't respond. His screams echoed in his head, begging for mercy from the overwhelming pain from his nightmares, but the pain never ended. He was trapped, tortured. He felt his heartbeat, as it pounded in his chest against his aching ribs. That's all there was, just the beating, the pain, and the screaming....

o o o

End of Chapter two... While that did you think? This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Can you believe 20 pages long!!!! Well anyway, the next chapter should be out next week, just depends on how long it's going to be. The guys should make an appearance soon, I just have to finish with Face's childhood. So please keep on reading, and reviewing- tell me what you think, be honest! Thanks, K.


	3. When the priests of pride say there is n...

Disclaimer: (Don't own them, never have, and, I know this is a shocker, but I never will.

Notes: This chapter is set in the present, but don't panic, I am still explaining Face's past. There are going to be flashbacks, and there everything will be explained. Hope you enjoy.

Just a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed:

TeacherTam- Thanks for pointing out my mistake, oops! (I need to sit with a dictionary every time I write). If you spot something else, please tell me. I will try my best not to make any more mistakes. Thanks again for the review.

Nash Carter- Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. Believe me, I still got loads to write, but I shall try and write as fast as I can.

Luna - I'm so happy to hear that you are enjoying my little story. I'm sorry that it takes so long to post the chapters. I hope that you will like the rest of the story. Thanks for the review.

Rozzy07- Thank you so much for the kind words, I hope I'm not causing to much emotional damage with this story. I have had this story with me for ages, and well, in the next few chapters, it's just going to get depressing. But there is a reason for each memory, which will be explained as the story goes on. Thanks again for the review.

Sabrina Mecum-I'm very happy to hear that you like my story. And I'm happy to say that the guys will appear in this chapter. Hope you like.

Jepoliant- Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad to hear that you like the drama. I never really thought I would ever write a drama, yet, here it is.

lelann37- Thanks for the review, you won't have to wait too much longer.

Eph- I'm sorry to say, but I am known for doing cliff-hangers. But I shall try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you like.

o o o

Chapter three

o o o

Face could hear voices in the distance. He looked around his world, one side was darkness, the other, life.

Darkness meant peace, quiet, freedom.

Life meant pain, suffering, heartache, lies, cons... another prison.

He looked between the two options, not knowing which one he should choose. He knew that he still had unfinished business. Then it hit him. He could find the answer to the question he so desperately needed.

With a new determination, he made his way, back into the world of pain.

o o o

Murdock walked into the living room, his eyes wondered over to where Face lay on the couch. Guilt filled him when he saw how deadly pale his friend was.

He knew that he couldn't have changed anything, but he couldn't help but feel responsible.

Face woke up to see that he was back at home, he looked around to see that Murdock was staring at him.

"Hey Murdock," he greeted.

Murdock quickly covered up his guilt as he walked closer to where Face lay.

"Hey Faceman, how you doing? do you need anything?" Murdock asked.

"I'm fine, where is everyone?" Face asked with a frown.

The last thing he remembered was when Murdock walked in with a pizza, and BA growling.

"They gone to sleep, it's about three am," Murdock explained.

"Oh," Face said in surprise.

"You ok?" Murdock asked worriedly.

"Ya, remember A.J. Bancroft?" Face asked.

Murdock sat down on the table as he looked at Face. Of course he knew Bancroft. He remembered that day, he wish to heaven that he could forget, but he remembered. He remembered finding out the truth, he remembered how he had to lie. He remembered when he had to tell Face that he lost his only chance to really meet his father, all because A.J. Bancroft didn't have the courage. He also remembered Face punching him.

Face watched as Murdock got a far away look in Murdock's eyes. He knew this was a hard issue for Murdock, but he need to know.

"Murdock?" Face asked.

Murdock unconsciously rubbed his jaw, before looking at Face.

"Sorry, but I need to know," Face pleaded with Murdock.

Murdock swallowed hard, as he nodded.

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"Did A.J. tell you anything about leaving me?" Face asked.

Murdock closed his eyes, trying to remember every single fact that A.J. had told him.

He bit his lip when he couldn't remember all the facts. He opened his eyes to see Face's pleading eyes.

"He said that he was too young, but he did try to find you, but then you were already gone," Murdock explained.

"Did he say anything about my mom?" Face asked.

Murdock wished A.J was still alive, so that he could kick his ass. It was so cruel on Face, it was actually breaking his heart.

"He said that they married when they were young, he loved her every much, but they drifted apart," Murdock said.

Murdock looked at Face, he could see the yearning for the truth, to really find out what was happening. But what could he say, how was he supposed to tell Face that A.J. said that when he married they were too young, that the marriage was a mistake?

"Is that all?" Face asked sadly.

"Ya, her name is Samantha," Murdock said.

Face bit his lip, tightly closing his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. He finally knew what his mother's name is. He finally knew who she was.

Murdock could see that Face needed some time alone.

"I'm going to sleep, if you need anything, you know where I am," Murdock said as he left Face.

Face was thankful that Murdock left. He just wished he would have thought about finding out the truth, before he got shot!

He looked around the dark room with a heavy heart. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he had to do it alone.

He bit his bottom lip hard as he tried to get up.

Pain exploded in his side as he moved. He had to close his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

He had to take three deep breaths, trying to catch his breath, before he tried to move.

After five agonising minutes, he managed to stand on his shaking legs. Sweat covered his forehead, and he was breathing heavily.

He wished that he could go to the others and ask for help, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

He gritted his teeth as he began to move. He was lucky that his training came back to him, it helped him focus on the mission, not the pain.

After a few minutes, his breathing became normal.

It was time.

With one last glance, Face walked to the door, and silently unlocked it within seconds. His own personal best.

He looked back into the empty room.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

With a heavy heart, Face disappeared into the darkness.

o o o

End of Chapter three.

o o o


	4. I tilled the sorrows of stone

Disclaimer: don't own them.

Notes: I can't remember if the others found out that Face is actually Richard Bancroft, so seeing that this is my story, I am making it that only Ellen, Murdock, Stockwell and Murdock that knows the truth. (It's more fun that way! ;-)

Anyway I just want to thank everyone for their reviews:

Luna- Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

TeacherTam- evil aren't I?? you should know by now, that I like to leave things hanging... Oh, and no, you didn't hurt my feelings. I really do appreciate that you pointed it out, I spotted that mistake in my other stories too, and I didn't know that I was using the wrong word. Now I do, and I learnt from my mistakes. English is a cool subject, I mean there are loads more words to describe stuff (there aren't that many descriptive words in Afrikaans). Anyway hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Lelann37- I take it that you like the suspense? just wait! there's a lot more to come....

Nash Carter- I'm glad that you like this, I've still got a lot more in store for Face, hope you like.

o o o

Hannibal woke up in a fright, he sat up quickly as his eyes scanned the dark room and realised that he was in his room.

He used his one hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, as the other went in search for his watch. His hand felt along the bedside table, trying to get he watch.

After about thirty seconds he signed as he opened his eyes and switched on the lap. The bright light attacked his eyes, forcing them to shut. Hannibal groaned as he turned his head, trying to block out the bright light.

He waited a few seconds before he slowly opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the brightness.

Once he could see, he looked at the table and noticed that his watch was just a few inches away. He picked up the silver watch and squinted to read what the time was.

Three am.

Hannibal mumbled a curse as he switched off the light before getting comfortable on his bed. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

He felt himself begging to drift off when he felt something.

His eyes shot open, he remained in the same position as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

Everything was silent, everything was the way it should be. Yet, something didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

He took in a sharp intake as a feeling of dread filled him.

"Face!" Hannibal gasped as he bolted out of his bed.

He didn't bother with a coat, his mind was focused on one thing, Face.

He quickly walked out of his room, heading straight for the lounge where they had left him. He quickly scanned the room before entering it.

He slowed his pace, as he focused on his surroundings, making sure that he was prepared.

He slowly made his way to the couch were they left Face to sleep.

As he got near, he could feel his heart pounding against his chest as the fear grew. He closed his eyes as he took a step closer. Half of him wanted to return to his room, to pretend that there was nothing wrong, but the other half wanted to know if there was something wrong with Face.

He opened his eyes, but he was not prepared on what he saw....

The couch was empty.

Hannibal knew that he went to sleep after Frankie and BA, so that left Murdock.

"CAPTAIN!"

Hannibal growled as he turned around, heading straight for Murdock's room.

He knocked loudly against the captain's door.

Murdock bolted out of bed in fright as he heard someone knocking on the door. Wondering what could be wrong, he quickly opened the door to reveal a grumpy Col. John "Hannibal" Smith.

Hannibal's grey hair was sticking in all directions, he wore a old grey t-shirt, with grey tracksuit pants. What scared Murdock, was Hannibal's angry eyes.

"Colonel?"

"Where's Face?" Hannibal demanded.

Murdock frowned, his brain was in the process of waking up.

"He's in the lounge," Murdock answered.

"Damn it!" Hannibal swore.

"What's wrong?" Murdock asked in concern.

"Face is gone,"

All blood drained from Murdock's face as he looked at Hannibal in shock.

"Gone?" Murdock said barely above a whisper.

Hannibal looked at Murdock, and suddenly realised that Murdock had the wrong idea.

"He's not dead, he's missing," Hannibal explained.

"Whoa!" Murdock signed in relief.

"Get dressed, I'm going to wake up everyone," Hannibal instructed.

Murdock nodded.

o o o

Face winced as he had bumped his side as he turned the steering wheel. He wished that he had taken his medicine with him.

His side wasn't that sore when he left the room, but when he had to push the car out the drive way so that he didn't wake the others, that's when it began to burn.

If he wasn't trained to deal with the pain, he would have driven back, but he was a man on a mission. A mission to know why.

He bit his lip as he saw another sharp turn coming up.

"ou!" Face cried out as he made the turn.

He bit his lip as he felt the pain become unbearable. He looked at the familiar street, only a few more minutes.

Then he could rest.

o o o

Everyone assembled in the lounge. BA, Frankie and Murdock sat on the couch that Face had, only a few hours ago, slept on. They looked at Hannibal, waiting for their orders.

"Does anyone know where Face could have gone?" Hannibal asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Damn it, it's only been two days since he's been shot! He should be resting, not running!" Hannibal swore as he sat down heavily on the one chair.

Murdock bit his lip, not knowing if he should or shouldn't tell the others the truth.

"Hannibal, um, I think I might know," Murdock said shyly.

Everyone turned to look at the nervous Captain.

"Speak," Hannibal ordered.

"Well, when you guys went to sleep, Face-man asked me about A.J. Bancroft," Murdock said sheepishly.

Hannibal frowned, he didn't really know why Face would be so interested in an old case.

"Why?" BA asked.

Murdock swallowed nervously, he had thought that they had known.

"Um, well, you see, Bancroft is..."

Murdock stopped as he looked around. He didn't know how to explain it to everyone. Once again, he found himself cursing the day that he meet A.J. Bancroft.

"Spill it, Captain!" Hannibal said in a deadly tone.

"Bancroft is Face's father," Murdock said quickly.

Frankie's mouth dropped wide open, as he looked at Murdock with a shocked expression.

BA frowned as he looked at Murdock in disbelief.

Hannibal felt as if someone had just punched him, he just couldn't believe what had just been said. He looked at Murdock in total shock.

"I thought you knew, I found out by mistake, A.J had a picture of Face-man, and I asked, he told me that Face's real name is Richard, Richard Bancroft. I nearly flipped, but he begged me not to tell Face, because he was going to, but then he died," Murdock tried to explain.

"How come you didn't tell us, fool?" BA growled.

"I thought A.J. would tell Face, and that they would tell you, but he died," Murdock said in self defence.

"Then how did Face find out?" Frankie asked.

"I told him, because, he was going to ask Ellen out, and that was gross," Murdock said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Hannibal didn't move, he just kept on listening to Murdock as his mind wondered why Face didn't tell him. He didn't want to admit it, but it hurt. It hurt that Face didn't tell him about this. Hannibal felt disappointed, a little jealous too.

Sure they weren't a family, a real blood family, but he always thought that they were. He was the father, BA the over protective brother, Murdock the kid brother, and Face, while, Face was special. Face was his son.

"What did Face ask you last night?" Hannibal asked softy.

Murdock saw the disappointed look in Hannibal's eyes and knew that this was going to be the hardest mission they would ever have to have faced.

"He asked me if I know why A.J. left him, and he asked me if A.J. had said anything about his mother," Murdock said sadly.

"What did you tell him?" Frankie asked.

"I told him what A.J. had basically told me, just in a different way. Looks like A.J and Samantha, Face's mom, married when they were young. A.J. said it was a mistake, so he left when Face was born. He tried to get back in contact with them, but he found out that Face was in the Orphanage. He didn't know what happed to Samantha," Murdock explained.

BA growled when he heard that A.J. had just left.

"How can he just leave face?" BA demanded.

"I don't know, but A.J. didn't get Face from the Orphanage, he left him there. When he found out that he was dying, that's why he called us. He wanted to see Face in person, but he didn't have the guts to tell Face," Murdock replied in anger.

Hannibal felt his blood boil as he heard what A.J. had done to Face.

"Where do you think he would go?" Hannibal asked Murdock.

"I think, to find his mom," Murdock answered honestly.

"Do you know where she is?" BA asked.

"No,"

"Who will?" Frankie asked.

Everyone turned to Hannibal, and they all groaned when they saw Hannibal smiling.

o o o

Face parked in the driveway that he had visited over the past month. He slowly got out the car, and slowly made his way to the door.

He had just enough strength to press the doorbell before he double-over in pain. He fell to the ground, feat covered his face as his eyes were tightly shut.

He vaguely heard the door opening, as he heard a woman call his name, before darkness claimed him.

o o o

End of Chapter four.


	5. I did not believe because I could not se...

Disclaimer: don't own them...

Notes: I don't remember if the team every went to the Orphanage where Face went to? If they did, oops. Anyway this is the first Orphanage that Face went to. Oh, and the flashbacks are back!

Oh, and a special thanks goes out to....

Nash Carter- I've still got tons in stored for Face, don't worry. Thanks for the review.

Luna- I'm glad you liked the Hannibal part, oh, and for the chiffhangers.... ;-)

Jade-t9 - Welcome! I'm glad you like this story, hope that you will carry on reading.

TeacherTam- Thanks, I love English, It's extremely hard with all the rules (Which I am still learning). But I'm a nut, I love to learn new stuff. And anyway, there aren't any Sci-fi programmes in Afrikaans... so that motivated me, Big time.

JesseTfan- hi! glad you like my story, hope you will carry on reading!

o o o

Chapter five

o o o

Ellen awoke to her doorbell. She wasn't expecting anyone. She groaned as she looked at her alarm clock.

It was Four o'clock in the morning.

"Who ever is at the door better have some good excuse!" She threatened the unknown visitor.

She heard the bell chimes going off again.

"I'M COMING!" she yelled.

She muttered a few curses as she grabbed her dressing gown as she made her way out her bedroom.

She switched on the lights at the hallway, making sure that she had some light before she attempted going down the stairs.

She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes as she made her way down.

She growled when she head the bell going off again.

"I'M COMING!" She yelled again.

She muttered a complaints as she unlocked the door. She growled as she opened the door with such force that it banged against the wall.

"What do you....FACE?" Ellen said in shock.

Lying on the ground, was her big brother. Sleep vanished from her mind as she quickly helped Face into the house.

She quickly directed him to the lounge where she helped him lie down on her big sofa.

"Face, are you ok? what's wrong?" Ellen asked in concern.

The pain was just to much for Face, he just could speak at that moment.

"I'm going to call the others ok?" Ellen asked.

"NO!" Face gasped.

Ellen saw the pain that her big brother was, but it was the pleading eyes that did her.

"I got some pain killers, I'm just going to get them for you ok?" Ellen said.

Face nodded, as he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't let the team know, they wouldn't understand.

Ellen walked back into the lounge, and helped Face up so that he could swallow the medicine.

"Thank you," Face said.

Ellen smiled as she sat down on her coffee table.

"You want to fill me in on what you are doing out, at three o'clock, and in pain, without the team?" Ellen asked sternly.

"I have to do this alone," Face said softly.

Ellen looked at her big brother, then signed.

"I won't tell anyone, so come on, tell me what is going on?" Ellen asked.

Face smiled, he knew he could count on her.

"You see..."

o o o

BA growled for the hundredth time as he had to listen to Frankie's snoring as he drove. Murdock looked at Frankie who was passed out on the one seat, his head was leaning backwards, exposing his throat. His mouth was open, which made the snoring even louder.

Murdock thought it was funny, but he just couldn't laugh. He just couldn't belief what had just happened. He just wished that Face was alright.

"Why did you run?" Murdock asked barely above a whisper.

Hannibal sat silently in his seat upfront. He knew that BA was concerned and anger over Face disappearance.

They all were.

Hannibal wished he knew why. Why Face didn't tell them about A.J. being his father, or why he ran. There was no note, no goodbyes. What angered Hannibal the most, was the fact that he didn't expect it, he didn't expect Face to run. It was just so unlike the LT.

Face would never run, so why now?

"We're here," BA spoke.

Hannibal snapped out of his thoughts as BA parked the car in the parking area.

"Let's go," Hannibal ordered.

Murdock poked Frankie in the ribs, which caused Frankie to bolt up.

"Ouch! don't do that man," Frankie moaned.

"Time to go," Murdock said as he opened the door.

Frankie mumbled something that no one heard, as he got out of the van.

They looked around the old Orphanage. It looked like an old church that had a hall added to it. They guessed that the hall was were the children slept.

Hannibal looked at the time, it was nearly six am, they had been driving for three hours.

He looked back at the Orphanage, then to his men.

"Let's try find a lead," Hannibal said.

They waited for Hannibal to take lead, BA followed, then Murdock, who was then followed by Frankie.

They walked in silence, not knowing what time everyone woke up, not that would stop them, but they did like to keep things simple.

Hannibal headed into what appeared to be a little courtyard, there were a few plants, but nothing really exciting. As they got closer they noticed that a nun was standing in the entrance to the hall.

She wore a black uniform, the only thing that showed, was her pale face. She had light brown hair which was nearly completely covered by the hood. She had soft green eyes, and a warming smile. She looked to be in her late thirties.

"Morning gentlemen, can I help you?" the nun asked.

"Yes, I need to find out some information on a orphan," Hannibal asked.

"Why don't you go and speak with Head Sister Mary," the nun suggested.

Hannibal nodded as they followed the nun into the hall.

The hall entrance was plain, nothing really warm and welcoming. The walls were painted white, there was a wooden cross on the one old table.

There were two paths, one leading to the right and one to the left.

The nun lead them right, which lead to a office area.

Everything was plain, they guessed because Orphanages never really had money to spend on decorations or anything pretty.

In the office there was a plain old wooden table, there was one small window which was opened. On the left to the table was a huge filing cabinet. Behind the desk there was a wooden chair, which had an old cushion on it

In front of them, there were two chairs.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you?" a voice came from behind them.

They turned to see a nun, who wore a black uniform, the only thing that showed, was her pale face. She had grey hair which was nearly completely covered by the hood. She had soft blue eyes, a few wrinkles under the eyes, but she looked in her fifties.

"Sister Mary? I'm Hannibal," Hannibal introduced himself.

Sister Mary smiled.

"The A-Team, which means, that you are BA," she spoke as she pointed to BA, "then you must be the brave, Murdock," She smiled as she turned to face Murdock.

"Then it's the new one, Frankie, isn't it?" Sister Mary asked Frankie.

"Yes ma'am," Frankie answered.

"How did you know?" Hannibal asked.

"Face, he writes us letters," Sister Mary said with a smile

"Sister Mary, do you know where Face could be right now?" Hannibal asked.

"Please, call me Mary, and please, tell me what happened?" Sister Mary asked.

"Well, he was shot..."

"My dear, poor, little Templeton," Sister Mary interrupted Hannibal.

"As I was saying, he was shot two days ago, last night he asked Murdock about his father. This morning, he was gone," Hannibal summarized.

Sister Mary looked around at the pleading men, something inside of her told her to tell them the truth, but she didn't know.

"Why do you want to know?" Sister Mary asked.

"Its not like him to run off when he's hurt," Hannibal answered.

Sister Mary looked at Hannibal's eyes, she could see fear, concern, but mostly pain, betrayal.

"Let's sit outside and I'll tell you what you need to know," Sister Mary said sadly.

They followed her out of the office, and the hallway entrance as they walked out into the gardens.

They walked for a few minutes when they arrived near the fence. There were bushes that covered the area, but as they moved a few branches, they saw a log which had been made into bench.

"Please, have a seat," Sister Mary said as she pointed to the tree.

They all sat down, and looked up to Sister Mary, waiting for her to speak. They watched as she sat down on a small stool.

"Templeton used to come here all the time, he would stare out into the woods. He would stand here for hours, all alone, but I think he liked it that way," Sister Mary said.

Everyone found themselves staring passed the fence to the beautiful woods. It was so peaceful, so quiet. It was relaxing, almost calming.

"Templeton is a very private person, he doesn't really like to tell others about his past," Sister Mary said with a smile.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Face never told them anything about his past.

"But if you had a tragic life that poor soul lived, you would understand everything. I was so surprised he turned out the way he did," Sister Mary said sadly.

"Could you tell us?" Murdock asked.

Sister Mary looked at Murdock's pleading eyes. She knew a lot about these men from Templeton's letters, but still, she didn't feel comfortable about telling his past.

"I shouldn't," Sister Mary said as she shook her head.

"Please, we need to know," Hannibal pleaded.

Sister Mary knew Templeton would never forgive her, she just prayed she will do the right thing.

Hannibal and the other's watched her eyes as they drifted off into the past.

"I remember the first time I saw little Templeton, he was so cute. He had a naughty streak in him. He loved to hide, and made us look for him. Then sneak up on us when we're not expecting it. Did you know that he was five years old when he came to us?" Sister Mary asked.

They were all shocked to hear that Face was five when he became an Orphan. They all expected that he was much older, twelve, maybe thirteen, but five years old.

"What happened?" Murdock asked.

"Police received an anonymous phone call, saying that there were homeless people living in the abandoned area in town. They arrived, but they found something that they didn't expect,"

o o o

__

Twenty five years earlier....

Officer Mike Brook sat in his police car, enjoying the peace and quiet, as he took a sip of his warm coffee. Tonight was a special night, tonight he had spent twenty years on the force, twenty very long years. He smiled as he thought about his life, he had just turned forty, it was his twelfth wedding anniversary. He was a happy man.

Sure, over the years, he came a bit more tubby, and his hair was turning a few shapes greyer, but he didn't have anything to complain about.

He just took a sip when he heard his radio going.

"Mike, you busy?"

Mike smiled when he heard the Dispatcher, Samantha Jackson, calling him by name. Because it was a small town, they used their first names because it was easier, and because they all knew each other.

"Nope, what can I do Sam?"

"We got a call saying that there are some homeless people sleeping in 25 Fouche street," Samantha explained.

"And I have to check for any damages, and tell them about the centre where they can get food," Mike suggested.

"Yip, otherwise, all things are quiet," Samantha said.

"Ok, I'll check in when I'm done," Mike said.

"Be careful, Sam out," Samantha said as she signed off.

Mike just shook his head as he lowered the radio before starting the car.

After five minutes he arrived at the abandoned area. He just couldn't believe how a popular area had just turned into a dump.

He looked at the abandoned houses, trying to find the house number's.

"Yes!" Mike said in relief as he found the house with the number 25 on it.

He parked in the driveway, not really worrying about anyone seeing him. Silently, he wished that they did, so that he didn't have to arrest them.

Mike wasn't the type of person who liked picking on the homeless.

With a sign, he climbed out the car, making sure that he had all the essentials, such as his torch, walkie-talkie, and his gun.

As he slowly made his way to the open door, he scanned the area, making sure that he couldn't be caught in a surprise attack.

He scanned the area one last time before he headed into the dark room. He switched on his torch, which lightened up the room. It was a small lounge right in front of him, nothing really valuable.

He looked to his right, and noticed a small bathroom. Knowing that it was better to be safe, than sorry, he quickly scanned the bathroom to find out that it was empty.

He looked at the left side of the room, there were two doors. He guessed the one would be the kitchen, and the other, the bedroom.

He silently made his way to the one door, where he gentle opened the one door which revealed the kitchen. He quickly scanned the area, as he did, he noticed that all the cupboards were open which revealed it's empty contents.

He shook his head as he moved out the kitchen.

He took a deep breathe as he headed into the bedroom. He quickly scanned the area, and didn't see anything out the ordinary

There was a small dressing table, a bed with a kid, and a window...

"What the hell?" Mike asked in surprise as moved his torch back to the bed where he noticed the small figure.

He quickly ran up to the bed, where the kid was.

The little boy was in a feta position, his skin was deadly pale, his blond hair was a mess. What made Mike's heart break, was the little teddy bear which was tucked in the boy's arms....

o o o

__

Back at the Orphanage, present time

"Officer Brook called the ambulance. Templeton nearly died, it appears that Templeton's mother left him alone in a house with no food for two days before the police found him," Sister Mary explained.

BA growled when he heard that Face nearly died. He had never hit a woman before, but if he ever meet Face's mother, she would be the first.

Hannibal couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so shock, he just couldn't believe it.

"Damn," Frankie said in surprise.

"The doctor at the hospital gave Templeton his name, it wasn't normally done that way, but it seems that Templeton somehow managed to crawl into the doctor's heart. A few days later, they had to call the social worker because Templeton was well enough to leave. That's when he came here," Sister Mary continued.

"Didn't Face know his name?" Murdock asked in surprise.

"No, the doctor asked Templeton, but he didn't know. From what the doctor gathered, Templeton's mother just called him 'baby'," Sister Mary said with a smile.

"That still doesn't explain why he ran?" Hannibal asked quietly.

__

o o o

To be continued...


	6. Though you came to me in the night

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the A-team, not making any money from this either.

****

Notes: Right, now this story is going to be with Sister Mary explaining Face's past. This chapter is mostly just to explain things, and to tie a few things in. Please note, that there is a character, that I have previously used in the last chapter. There is a reason why I am using that person again, and you will find out why in due time.

****

Warning: this chapter may disturb sensitive readers, as this chapter does contain child abuse, reference to death.

****

Apology: Sorry for the long delay, had a few computer problems.

****

Thank you's:

Luna- thanks for the compliment, I thought it would be more interesting to do it that way, and it allows me to add in the bits that I left out. Hope you like this chapter.

Nash Carter- Thanks for the review, hope you like what I am going to do.

o o o

****

Chapter Six

o o o

"No, no it doesn't. But then again, you still haven't heard anything yet," Sister Mary explained.

"Templeton stayed with us for a year, but he still kept his distance. He never went out and made friends, he always liked to be on his own. But I could see past everything, I could see that he really wanted to make friends with everyone. He did try, but after a few months, families would adopt, and he would be all alone again," Sister Mary said sadly.

"Why wasn't Face adopted?" Murdock asked.

"Well, Head Sister Anne didn't think he would do well in a family. But she soon changed her mind. That year, Templeton became a member of the Johnson family. He had only been there for three months when..."

Sister Mary bit her lip, as she wiped away the un-fallen tears.

"Sorry, it's just that, he was so happy. He wrote me a letter, telling me how happy he was. He told me about how his new mom, Grace, cooked the best chocolate cookies he ever tasted, and how his new dad, Michael, was teaching him how to ride a bicycle, and how he loved his new sister, Kimberly. Templeton wrote with such love, it warmed my heart to hear how happy he was," Sister Mary spoke.

"Was?" Frankie asked.

"They were so happy, so very happy, till that night. From what police gathered, Michael came home drunk. He fought with his wife, anger turned into a rage, that's when they think Templeton came down, and tried to help his mom, but Michael shot his wife, killing her instantly," Sister Mary explained slowly.

BA just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt as is someone was using a blunt knife to slowly cut his heart out.

Murdock paled as he heard the horrific tale, he never knew anything about this. He felt like he was hearing about a sad movie, not his best friends life. It just couldn't be true.

Frankie winced when he heard about the shooting, he just couldn't image being so young, to experience such violence.

Hannibal couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't native in believing that Face had a good childhood. But what he was hearing, was truly heartbreaking. However, it still didn't explain, why Face ran from them. What caused him to run when he was hurt, when they were there.

Hannibal looked at Sister Mary, he could see that it was hard on her to tell them. He was just thankful that she was telling them. Now, he could finally know Face's past, hopefully it could explain Face's behaviour.

"Please, go on," Hannibal encouraged.

"The shot must have alerted the neighbours, they called the police, but they arrived minutes to late..."

o o o

__

Twenty four year earlier...

Lillian woke up with a start as she heard a car door being slammed shut. She squinted in the darkness, trying to see what time it was.

Eleven pm.

She sat up, and immediately switched on her bedside lamp on, which brightened up the bedroom.

"Charlie! CHARLES!" Lillian raised her voice as she nudged the sleeping form next to her.

"Let me sleep," Charles mumbled in his sleep.

"Something's wrong," Lillian insisted.

Charles groaned as he opened his eyes to see his wife's worried expression.

Lillian and Charles Webster, were happily married for forty years. They had just began their retirement this year. Charles had retired from being a manager for a local business, well, Lillian had retired from teaching, even though she loved it.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Charles asked.

"Someone slammed their car door!" Lillian said worriedly.

Charles groaned when he heard the answer.

"It must have been Michael, or one of the kids," Charles replied tiredly.

"It's not like Michael to do that, and at this time of night? I know that something's wrong!" Lillian explained.

"Go to sleep," Charles replied as he went back to sleep.

Lillian looked at her sleeping husband, and shook her head. What could possible happen? She knew Grace and Michael, ever since they moved in twenty years ago. She had been there when Kimberly was born, and she was there when Templeton became part of the family.

Thinking that she was just imagining things, Lillian switched off the light, lay back down, and began to drift off to sleep.

"NO!"

Lillian and Charles jumped when they heard a scream.

"What's going on?" Charles asked, as he battled to clear the fog from his brain.

"That was someone screaming," Lillian answered as she switched on the light.

Charles moved to get out of bed when they heard a gun shot.

Knowing that something was really going on, Lillian quickly picked up the phone on her bedside table and quickly called the police.

As she called, Charles walked to the window, moving the certain out of the way so that he could see where the fight was happening. Much to his dismay, the streets were quiet. That's when he noticed a light over at the Johnson's place, and knew that it was coming from them.

"Lilly, it's coming from the Johnson's place," Charles said seriously.

"You think someone is trying to rob them?" Lillian enquired.

"I don't know, but I think I better go over there," Charles said as he started to walk to the door.

"Charles?" Lillian asked worriedly.

"Stay here, I'll be back," Charles said softly.

Lillian nodded, she didn't like it, but she knew it was best.

Charles made sure that Lillian stayed put, before he walked down the stairs. He had just reached the main door when he heard another shot.

o0o0o0o

Just a few miles away, Officer Mike Brook sat in his patrol car with the new rookie, Henry Stead. Henry had just finished his studies, and tonight was his first night out.

"Mike, there's been reports of gunshots in Lakewood Drive, number 28," Samantha Jackson, the police force's local Dispatcher said.

"I'm on it," Mike said as he switched on the sirens, before starting the car.

"Whoa! my first shooting," Henry said excitedly.

Mike just shook his head as he began to drive. He never thought a shooting would be fun, especially since someone could be killed.

"Do you think it's for real?" Henry asked.

"Henry, no one jokes about shooting. This is for real," Mike said honestly.

"Oh," Henry replied nervously.

"Don't worry kid," Mike said as he saw Henry turn a shade bit greener.

Mike switched of the sirens, but left the lights as he parked one the side of the street.

"Take your gun, light, and radio, stay behind me, and if I tell you to do something, do it!" Mike ordered.

"Yes sir," Henry replied nervously.

"Ok, let's go," Mike said as he got out the car.

Charles had been waiting in his front lawn, waiting for the police to arrive first. He wasn't stupid, he knew that it would be dangerous, that's why he preferred to go in with a little back up.

"Who are you?" Mike asked as he shone his torch on Charles.

"I'm the neighbour, Charles Webster, I thought you might need some help. It's coming from the Johnson's house," Charles said as he pointed to the house.

"Stay here," Mike ordered as he and Henry made their way to the house.

Mike entered the house first, luck for him, the lights were on, making it easier for him to see if anyone is in the room. Only problem, this also allowed everyone to see him.

He quickly scanned the room, once he saw that no one was in, he headed in.

Henry walked in slowly after Mike, he scanned the area, just in case Mike never saw anything.

Henry jumped when they heard a shot being fired.

They quickly made their way to where they heard the shot, they had just entered the dinning room when they noticed a young girl laying in the doorway, beneath her, a pool of blood.

Mike could smell the scent of blood, and knew that there was a lot more in that room.

He walked up closer to where the motionless body lay, he peeped through and to his horror, he noticed and elderly woman laying at the end of the room, she too, lay on the ground, covered in blood. Mike immediately noticed her unseeing eyes and knew that she was dead.

Mike continued his scan, he saw a little boy lying on his stomach, in the centre of the room. He noticed a red patch forming on the boy's shoulder.

He turned his head, and saw an elderly man standing a few feet away from the boy. The man was a mess, his few strands of hair were sticking up, his shirt was half hanging out. His body was shaking, but what worried Mike was the gun, in the man's shaking hands.

"Sir, put the gun down," Mike ordered as he raised his gun, aiming it at the man.

Mike watched as the man raised his hand.

"SIR! PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Mike yelled.

Michael didn't look up, his focus remained on his family.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to, I didn't know what I was doing..." Michael rushed.

"Sir, we can work this out, just lower your weapon," Mike ordered.

Mike watched in horror as Michael aimed the gun to this head.

"Forgive me," Michael said as he fired.

Henry wanted to be sick when he saw Michael's head being blown off. Mike just shook his head. It always hurt when they took their own lives, but he had to block his emotions. He still had a job to do.

"Call for an ambulance," Mike ordered Henry.

"Yes sir," Henry answered as he switched on his radio.

Mike scanned the room again, he headed to the woman first. He knelt down by her body, and gently felt for a pulse, even though he knew that she was dead, he just needed to make sure.

"She's dead," Mike told Henry.

Mike closed his eyes as he stood up, and made his way to the boy.

"He's alive!" Mike said in surprise when he saw two blue eyes staring at him.

Henry looked up in shock as he heard what Mike had said.

"We need an ambulance NOW!" Henry yelled into the radio.

"Check the girl!" Mike ordered as he knelt down to where the boy lay.

Henry nodded and quickly knelt down to check for a pulse.

"She's alive sir, but she's in a bad way," Henry yelled.

"Put pressure on the wound!" Mike yelled back.

Mike quickly looked up as he saw Henry applying pressure. With a sign of relief he looked down at the boy next to him.

He quickly took of his shirt, using that to stop the blood.

"Hold in there kid, just hold on," Mike begged Templeton.

Templeton didn't know what was happening, all He remembered was the look at the one policeman's face, he could see the terror in his eyes. That was the last thing he saw, before darkness claimed him.

__

"Kid, wake up!" Mike pleaded as he noticed that Templeton lost unconsciousness.

"How long till the medics come?" Mike asked Henry.

"They should be here any second, sir," Henry replied.

"I hope so, I really do," Mike said under his breath.

o o o

Back at the Orphanage, present time...

"The shot must have scared Kimberly, because she came to the room where they were. Michael must have been surprised, because he shot her. Templeton tried to get to her, but Michael shot him in the back, before turning the gun on himself," Sister Mary said softly.

Hannibal, Murdock, BA and Frankie just sat there in totally shock. None of them could believe what they were hearing.

"Officer Mike Brook, yes, he was the same officer that found Templeton. He and Officer Henry Stead stayed there for three minutes before the medics came and took the children off. Once that was done, they waited for another van to come, for the parent's bodies," Sister Mary carried on.

"What...what happened to Kimberly?" Murdock asked.

"Well, they sent to the hospital, I don't know what happened to Kimberly, but, Templeton, as you know, survived. He spent two months in hospital," Sister Mary said honestly.

"Two months?" Frankie asked in confusion.

"Yes, you see, there was some damage to Templeton. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, I do not know all the facts, but all I know, that it was very bad. It also didn't help that Templeton got an infection. We nearly lost him six times. But he had someone with him the whole time..."

__

o o o

Twenty four year earlier...

Mercy Hospital, ICU, room 234

Thirty year old Sister Mary walked into the room. It was a small room, with only one bed, which was surrounded by machines.

She walked closer and saw the tiny figure which lay motionless on the bed.

"Oh, Templeton, what am I going to do with you?" She asked softly.

Receiving no response, she sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chair. She picked up the lifeless small hand, carefully placing it in hers.

"Fight, Templeton, please, fight," She begged.

Her only response was the machine's hums which filled the small room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here,"

Sister Mary looked up to see a man in his forties, he had short brown hair, which was slowly turning grey. He had old, tried green eyes. He medium height, slightly overweight, but that was hidden under his dark blue t-shirt, which suited his black pants and shoes. She had never seen him before, but she had a feeling who he could be.

"Your officer Brook aren't you?" She asked politely

"Yes ma'am," Mike answered

"You saved Templeton, I thank you,"

"Just doing my job ma'am, anyway, I think I remember him," Mike said honestly.

Sister Mary looked up in surprise.

"You are the one that found Templeton a year ago?" She asked in surprise.

"Yip, I knew that I recognised the little one. It's just a shame to see what has happened,"

They fell silent as they listened to the machines work.

"What's going to happen to him?" Mike asked as he broke the silence.

"Once he's ok, he will go back to the Orphanage, and when the Head Sister sees it fit, he will be placed in a new family,"

"I hope that the next one will be better," Mike said softly

"Same here," She hoped.

"I can't believe how anyone would want to hurt such a cute little kid like him," Mike said in confusion.

"People are capable of many things, good, as well as evil," She answered.

Sister Mary watched as Mike still stood in the door way. She smiled and motioned him to come in.

"There's a chair for you. I'm sure Templeton won't mind," She joked.

o o o

__

Back at the Orphanage, present time...

"So I take it, once Templeton got better, he was sent to the Orphanage?" Frankie asked.

"It wasn't that simple,"

o o o

__

Twenty four year earlier...

Mercy Hospital, ICU, room 234

He could hear a beeping in the distance, but he didn't have the energy to open his eyes. He wondered if it was Kimberly trying to wake him up? But it couldn't be, she would always pour a glass filled with ice cold water on him.

Curiosity filled him as he began to open his eyes. His eyes fluttered open, and was greeted by a bright light. He squinted at the white ceiling. Then suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Kim? mom?" Templeton croaked.

He tried to get up, but at the slight movement he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Agh!" Templeton cried as he fell back down.

He looked around the room, and immediately knew that he was in the hospital.

For a few seconds, he thought the Johnson family was just a dream, and that Jake and Maria didn't leave him.

He looked around the room, and saw that he there was a machine next to him. That was the thing that was making the beeping noises.

He frowned. The last time he woke up in the hospital he just had a drip, now he had a drip, a machine, and funny tubes on his chest.

He looked down to see that there were a few tubes and wires all over him.

It just didn't make sense.

"Hey there kid," Mike said as he pushed the certain way, revealing Templeton.

Templeton frowned when he looked up to see Mike.

"Who are you?" Templeton croaked.

Mike winced when he heard the scratchy voice.

"Your throat is a bit sore, have some water, it will help," Mike explained as he helped Templeton to drink some water.

"I'm Mike, I am the police officer that found you," Mike explained.

All blood drained from Templeton's face as he remembered everything. He remembered going to the Orphanage, then to the Johnson family. He was happy there, but that night....

He gasped as he remembered watching his family die.

He looked at Mike with tear-filled eyes.

Mike looked at the little boy, Templeton was so pale, his blond hair came up to his neck, but his eyes, his eyes reflected the sadness in his heart.

"He killed them, didn't he," Templeton asked barely above a whisper.

Mike opened his mouth, only to close it again. He tried to speak again, but he just couldn't say the words.

Templeton saw Mike trying to speak, but he already knew the answer. He was alive, they weren't.

A tear ran down his face, but he didn't care.

Mike watched the tear run down the pale face. He watched as the little boy closed his eyes, and turned his face away from view.

"I'm so sorry Templeton, I'm so sorry," Mike sad sadly.

He looked at the little boy with a heavy heart, he had seen many heartbreaking sites, but this one, was the hardest.

o0o0o

Weeks went by and Templeton slowly began to build a wall around his heart. He didn't want anyone to get close to him again. He just couldn't handle it. He wouldn't let that happen.

He didn't speak to anyone, he didn't smile. He just ate if there was food in front of him, and slept.

Mike walked into the room and noticed that Templeton was sleeping again. He had spent all his free time here, he didn't know why he did, but there was just something that kept bringing him back.

"Temp, buddy, come on. I know your awake, and I know you don't want to go back. But you have to, you have some very worried people here, Sister Mary, me," Mike begged.

Templeton didn't move, he didn't reply.

"Look kid, I have to go to work, but I'll be back," Mike said sadly.

Templeton heard Mike's footsteps become quieter as he opened his eyes. He looked around at the empty room. He just closed his eyes, and wished that he could just sleep forever.

o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Templeton woke up to see that Mike was standing right above him.

"Morning kid,"

Templeton didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes.

"The doc says you are good to go, The nuns should be here any minute to pick you up. Do you want me to help you get changed?" Mike asked.

Templeton didn't speak, he just simply sat up.

Mike signed, and helped Templeton with his top.

"Do you think you could handle the rest?" Mike asked.

Templeton nodded his head.

Mike didn't know if he wanted to shout for joy, or cry for sadness. The little nod, was the first real response since Templeton remembered what happened.

Mike smiled as he left the room, as soon as he walked out the door, he bumped into Sister Mary and Head Sister, Sister Anne.

"Sister Mary, Sister Anne," Mike greeted.

"How is he?" Head Sister Anne asked.

"Physically, he's fine, mentally, I don't know. He's been through a lot," Mike said sadly.

Head Sister Anne nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright?" Sister Mary asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard sometimes to see him like that," Mike said.

Head Sister Anne left the two to go to Templeton. She opened the door and saw Templeton dressed in black tracksuit pants, with a white t-shirt that hung loosely around the thin frame.

His head was bowed, forcing a few strands of hair to cover his face.

"Good Morning, Templeton, are you ready to come home?" Sister Anne asked.

Templeton just nodded. He carefully got off the big bed, and walked up to Sister Anne.

She held out her hand, and Templeton didn't accept it.

"Give me your hand, Templeton," Sister Anne ordered.

Reluctantly, Templeton raised his hand, and placed it into Sister Anne's grasp.

"Good boy, now come on," Sister Anne said as she began to walk, dragging Templeton along with her.

Sister Mary's heart broke when she saw the little boy. The once proud, funny, kid, who still found joy in life, was gone.

The boy before her, was just an empty shell.

Sister Mary watched as Head Sister Anne walked passed, dragging little Templeton behind her. She turned to Mike.

"I'll make sure that the paper work will go through quickly," She said.

"Sister, please, take care of him in the meantime," Mike pleaded with her.

Sister Mary smiled and nodded her head, before heading out.

Sister Mary walked quickly, trying to catch up with Head Sister Anne and Templeton.

"Sister Anne," Sister Mary called after Anne.

Sister Anne stopped and waited for Sister Mary to catch up.

"At least we have Templeton back at the Orphanage," Sister Mary said as she caught up to them.

Sister Anne didn't say anything, she just started to walk again.

They walked a short distance when they stopped at their car. It wasn't much, it was old, but it still got them from Point A to Point B.

Sister Mary got into the driver's side, while Sister Anne sat in the passenger side which left Templeton in the back. She quickly put on her safety belt before starting the car, which roared to life. She kept on glancing at Templeton with help from the mirror.

The safety belt was too large, so he only had the bottom part which kept him to the seat. He kept his gaze on the floor.

"Sister Mary, I wouldn't get attached," Sister Anne spoke.

Sister Mary frowned as she kept her eyes on the road.

"What do you mean, Sister Anne?" Mary asked.

Sister Anne didn't respond and that scared Mary. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. She just prayed that no more harm would land on the child.

The rest of the trip was in silence as Mary drove into the drive way. She parked at the entrance of the Home, so that Sister Anne and Templeton could get out.

She watched Sister Anne take Templeton's hand, forcing him inside. She just shook her head sadly, and drove off.

Once the car was parked, she headed straight to where Templeton should be.

It was a Saturday, and she knew that parents would be arriving soon, but she desperately wanted to see Templeton, to make sure that everything would work out. She had known the little terrorist, and she missed him when he was with the Johnson. She missed the innocents looks and the jokes. Not to mention the pranks that he would get up to.

Something that Sister Anne had said, frightened her. She just couldn't help the bad feeling she had.

She quickly made her way through the hall but was stopped when another nun came into the hall.

"Ah, Sister Mary, please, I need your help," Sister May begged.

Sister Mary looked at the pleading nun, then to the open doors which would lead to Templeton. She felt torn, not knowing where to go.

She looked back at Sister May, with a sign, she made her decision.

"What can I do, May?" Mary asked.

o o o

__

Back at the Orphanage, present time...

"I knew that something was wrong. I knew I should have gone after Templeton, but I didn't. My stupid mistake nearly cost Templeton his life!" Sister Mary said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Hannibal asked.

"Head sister Anne thought it would reflect badly on her that the family she placed him in turned out so horribly. So she thought it would be best to get rib of her problem. I was away from them for ten minutes. As soon as I was finished helping, I went looking for Templeton, only to find out that he was gone," Sister Mary explained.

"Gone? what do you mean gone?" BA growled.

o o o

To be continued....


	7. When the dawn seemed forever lost

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the A-team, not making any money from this either.

****

Notes: Now, in the flash-backs, Sister Mary couldn't have known what exactly happened, right? Well, you will find out how she knew later on, but for now, just to make it easier to understand- I'm joining both Face's and Sister Mary's memories together. Right, and remember, the present is with Sister Mary, past is with Templeton. (Present Face will appear later on).

****

Warning: this chapter may disturb sensitive readers, as this chapter **does **contain child abuse.

****

Thank you's:

bountyhunterslady- Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like this story. I hope that you will continue to read and review! Enjoy. K

Nash Carter- There is still a whole lot more to happen. Thanks for the review. Hope you like the rest of the story.

Luna- Sorry about the long delay, I'll try my best to post every week. I hope that you will like what I did with this chapter.

****

Music Quotes:

__

What about the world today, What about the place that we call home "We are" - by Ana Johnson

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies, that you make up for all that you lack- "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan

__

I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness. And all the real people, are really not real at all "Try" by Nelly Furtado

__

Tell me why are we so blind to see. That the ones we hurt, are you and me "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio

__

No one ever wants to bother to explain of the heartache life can bring and what it means "Voice within," by Christina Aguilera

I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase Lately there's been too much of this "Someday" by Nickelback

o o o

****

Chapter Seven

o o o

__

Twenty three years earlier...

Templeton knew the drill, first he would be sent to the boys ward, where he would be giving a bed, a cupboard, then he would be introduced to the other kids. Not that it made any difference. Then he would, finally, be able to sleep.

But something was wrong.

They weren't heading to the boys ward, they were heading to the office. Templeton looked up in confusion. The office was only for children who were either naughty, or were going to a new home.

"Sister Anne? what's happening?" Templeton asked.

Sister Anne didn't stop, she just kept on dragging him with her.

Templeton knew something was wrong, he tried to free his hand, but her grasp was to tight. He tried to stop walking, but it only led to him falling to his knees. Templeton staggered to his feet as she kept on walking half pulling, half dragging him behind her.

"Sister, please, stop," Templeton begged.

Sister Anne didn't stop, she just kept on walking.

Templeton watched as the office door getting closer and closer, he tried his hardest to try and break free, but it only caused her to tighten her grip.

"No, please, let me go," Templeton pleaded.

"Hush now," Sister Anne said harshly.

Just before they reached the door, she turned right.

Templeton frowned, there was nothing to the right, just the store room. He looked back at the office, and suddenly wished that they had gone into the office. He looked around, hoping that he could see anyone that could help him, but there was no one.

"Where we going?" Templeton asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sister Anne snapped.

They walked for a minute when they saw a green old car sitting in the middle of the path. He looked to see that there was a woman, in her twenties, standing by the boot area. She wore dark sunglasses, her long red hair hung loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans, and black boots, just like the man.

Leaning against the driver's side, was a man in this thirties. His legs were crossed at the ankles, he wore dusty black boots, with black jeans. His muscular arms were crossed over his white t-shirt which was covered with beer stains. His hair was covered by a black baseball cap.

"Templeton, honey," She said excitedly.

Templeton looked at the Sister with confusion.

"Templeton, this is your new family, Sarah Tanner and her husband, Max," Sister Anne introduced.

"Howdy, little fellow," Max greeted.

"Hi," Templeton said quietly.

"Come on, we need to get going, we got loads of shopping to do," Sarah said with a smile

Max opened the passenger door, and motioned for Templeton to climb in.

Sister Anne gave Templeton a shove, as she released her grip on his arm. Templeton fell forward as Max gave him one tiny push into the car. Before Templeton even sat down properly, the door was slammed shut behind him. He looked at the nun as Sarah and Max got into the car. His winced when he heard the driver's side door slam shut.

He looked back at the nun, with pleading eyes.

All she could do, was stare.

Templeton closed his eyes as he sat down heavily in the seat. He just couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want a new family, he just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted to sleep. To forget.

o 0 o

__

Back at the Orphanage, present time...

"SHE DID WHAT?" Hannibal yelled as he stood up in anger.

Sister Mary couldn't look at him in the eyes. She knew it her fault, she had accepted that, she just hoped they would.

"She gave him to another family. I didn't know, It was against the rules to give a child to a family so soon from returning. I never knew she was going to do that," Sister Mary pleaded with them.

BA's fists were clenched so tightly that Murdock thought the bones would crack. Murdock could see the look in BA's eyes, and it scared him. It was pure hate. Murdock knew, woman or no woman, BA would kill anyone who hurt his family.

Frankie looked to see that Hannibal was now sitting, but he could see Hannibal's tense body, like a animal ready to attack and kill it prey. He looked over to Murdock, who was looking at BA with a worried expression. He knew why as soon as he looked at BA. Frankie had never seen BA so angry before. And Frankie knew, if BA fought, nothing would stand in his way.

Hannibal closed his eyes, not wanting to show of his emotions.

"Was...was that family good to him?" Hannibal asked in uncertainly, not really wanting to know, yet, wanting to.

Receiving no response everyone looked at Sister Mary, who was staring at a spot on the ground near her feet.

Murdock looked at Sister Mary with pleading eyes, silently begging her to tell them that he lived a happy life, that all this was just a horrible story that she was making up.

Sister Mary looked up, showing her tear-filled eyes.

"As soon as I found out what she did, I called the police. They arrested her, they asked her who she gave Templeton to, but she didn't tell. I didn't know what happened to him. We searched all over the place. Nothing. I didn't know where he was, I couldn't protect him. Two months passed, till the police found Sarah..."

o 0 o

__

Twenty three years earlier...

Templeton had been staying with the Tanner's for almost three weeks, and within those three weeks, he didn't have many happy memories. They didn't have a real nice home like the Johnson. They didn't even have a house! They lived in a caravan. A very small caravan, which was parked just on the outside q new city, in the local caravan park.

He looked around the small room and saw Sarah sitting on the bed, busy panting her toenails, a very bright pink. She was wearing a black tank top, with short black pants. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

He liked Sarah, she was always smiling, always joking and telling him what woman like in men. She wasn't like Grace, no one would ever be like Grace, but Sarah was nice. Sarah was more like Kimberly, carefree, wild and adventurous.

Max, while Max was different. He would leave early so that he could try and find work, and would only come back late at nights. When he didn't return home drunk, he would return stoned.

If they were lucky, he would fall a sleep straight away, but that didn't happen to often.

Templeton silently sat down on the floor near Sarah, watching her as she kept on painting. He looked up at her face, he could see the dark bruise which covered her eye.

"Can I ask you something?" Templeton asked softly.

"Sure kid," She answered without looking up.

"Why do you stay?"

Sarah looked up in fright. She looked at the seven year old before her with a shocked expression. She lowered the nail polish on the small table, and motioned him to climb onto the bed.

Templeton quickly got up, and climbed onto her lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How come you are so old for such a little guy? you must be what? six? seven years old?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno," Templeton replied sadly.

"I don't know kid, I guess, I guess I'm waiting for my prince charming to return. He's just a little bit lost at the moment, and just to damn stubborn to ask for directions," Sarah joked.

Templeton smiled, but he still didn't understand.

"I know you might not get that, but the Max I know is still there, we have just hit a bad patch at the moment," She said sadly.

"But he hurts you," Templeton said sharply.

"He doesn't mean it, it's just his way to show love. Come on, enough with all the seriousness. Max said he would be home early. Let's hope he found a job," Sarah said happily.

Templeton sadly climbed out of her lap, wishing that he could have stayed there. He felt safe in her arms, it reminded him of the times when his mom was around, how he would fall a sleep as she sang to him. He missed that. He missed being able to hug someone, even just to be in someone's arms.

He would do anything just to stay in her arms.

"SARAH!!!"

Templeton and Sarah both flinched when they heard Max's angry outburst.

Sarah looked down at Templeton with a frightened expression.

"Quickly!" She said as she grabbed his hand leading him to the small cupboard.

"Hide, don't make a noise, and promise me, no matter what, you won't get out until I say so," Sarah begged.

Templeton had tears running down his cheeks as he climbed into the small space.

"Sssh, baby, it will be ok," Sarah said as she closed the door, leaving Templeton alone in darkness.

Templeton sat huddled up, in the small space. Tears kept on running, he was scared. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted to be with Sarah.

He bit his lip when he heard the caravan door open, followed by heavy footsteps.

"_Where are you? you stupid woman," Max shouted, the words slurred with alcohol._

"Baby, please, don't do this," Sarah begged.

Templeton covered his ears as tightly as he could, trying to block the sounds. But he could still hear the anger yelling, Sarah's pleading, followed by the sickening sound of flesh striking flesh.

"nononononono," Templeton cried over and over again, wishing that he was somewhere else.

__

"You and that stupid boy! we don't have the money for him!"

"Max! he's ours, he's our boy!"

"NO HE'S NOT! he's a REJECT, a useless NO ONE, hell, not even his REAL parents WANTED HIM!"

Templeton heard every heartbreaking word. No one wanted him. He never meet his father, him mom drove off without him, the nuns kept on giving him away, the Johnson's left him, and now, them.

He heard Sarah's cries as Max kept hitting her, Templeton wanted to help, but he was to afraid. He was so afraid he couldn't move, he was paralysed. Trapped in the small space, forced to listen to the horrific sounds of his new father slowly killing Sarah.

__

"Where is he? where is the boy?" Max yelled.

"He's not here, he's gone to buy milk!" Sarah answered weakly.

"LIAR!"

Templeton winced as he heard Max begin his search, he heard the door slam open, it was coming closer...

Templeton tried to make himself smaller, trying to hide from Max, but there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Max when he opened the door.

His wait didn't wait long, as the door was opened, revealing a very anger Max. Templeton felt strong hands grab his wrist, forcing him out his hiding space.

Templeton opened his eyes to see his battered new mom. Her lip was torn, blood continued to flow from the open wound. Her one eye was almost complete shut closed due to the swelling. She looked horrible. Bruises covered almost every inch of her body.

"Max, don't you dare touch him!" Sarah threatened.

Templeton could see the fear in her eyes, the same that was in Grace's. He was going to die. He knew it, he saw it in her eyes.

Max pulled Templeton up, forcing him to stand up straight.

"What, like this?" Max asked he pushed Templeton with such force that it sent him crashing into the counter.

Templeton hit the counter with such that the wind was knocked out of his stomach. Pain exploded in his chest as he felt some of his ribs crack on impact.

"NO!" Sarah yelled as she began to attack Max.

Being stronger, Max struck out at Sarah, sending her flying into the caravan wall. Before he turned back to Templeton.

"You useless boy, your a waste of money, a waste of time. What good do you do? You aren't 't even a man! you hide behind woman's skirts!" Max shouted in a drunken rage.

Templeton already flinching for what he knew was going to come. Sure enough, Max slapped him hard across the face, sending him to the ground. Tears were already falling down his cheeks. He knew what was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Max looked down at the weeping child. He knew that the kid was a baby. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pant's loops.

"Max, no, leave him alone!" Sarah cried as she began to pound her fists onto Max's back, trying desperately to make him stop.

Max turned quickly, grabbing her wrists with one hand, before she could strike again. With a snarl, he clenched his fist, raising it, and sent her flying to the ground as he hit her face.

Making sure that she was unconscious , he turned back to Templeton, who was trying to stand up.

"Please, please don't. I promise I'll do better, please, don't,"

Templeton hated to beg, but he didn't want to die. Not now, not like this.

He cried out when he felt Max's foot connect with his side. Templeton collapsed to the floor. He quickly rolled into a feta position, trying to protect his aching stomach and head.

Max lifted the belt into the air and smacked it down across Templeton's back. He repeated the action a dozen more times before he finally stopped. All enjoyment gone, he placed his belt back on. Looking down at the pitiful site.

Templeton lay on the floor, trying not to make any noise as he cried. He buried his face in his arms, praying that the pain would stop.

After receiving no more blows, Templeton looked up, hoping that Max was gone. Much to his dismay, Max was still there. Before he could even react, Max grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him off the floor. Max punched Templeton in the stomach, almost making the boy throw up. Templeton doubled over and clutched his stomach, trying to stop the unbearable pain.

"Stand up! You're so pathetic! your useless!" Max yelled.

"I'm sorry," Templeton whispered.

"You should be! You should be sorry that you were ever born!" Max shouted.

Max suddenly punched Templeton in the face, sending him flying to the floor once again. For a minute, Templeton thought that he was going to black out. However, he didn't.

He screamed as he felt pain tore through his side as he felt a kick to his ribs. Thankfully he didn't have to deal with the pain for long, as darkness claimed him.

o o o

He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but he didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to sleep.

__

"Templeton, honey, please, wake up baby,"

Templeton return to consciousness was agonisingly slow. At first, all he was aware of was a bitter cold, seeming to spread right through him. Then the pain hit him all at once and he gasped. His eyes shot open suddenly, as full consciousness was rudely thrust upon him.

He closed his eyes as he bit hard down on his lip, as a wave of pain hit him. He opened his eyes to see Sarah looking down at him, she gentle stroked his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm sorry," She said sadly.

Templeton felt two tears trickled down his face, he looked at Sarah.

"You hurt," Templeton said softly.

Sarah smiled a week smile.

"Not as bad as you look," She joked.

Sarah helped him sit up, as they did, Templeton couldn't help but gasp as pain exploded in his chest.

"Ow," Templeton cried.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, I wish I could take the pain away," Sarah said as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Templeton looked around the dark room, he frowned when he looked outside to see that it was night time.

"Where is he?" he asked anxiously.

"He went out drinking, that's why we must leave before he gets here," Sarah said as she helped him stand.

Templeton bit his lip as he began to sway, almost blacking out.

"Can you stand for a few minutes? I need to pack some clothes for us, ok?" Sarah asked.

Templeton nodded, not really wanting to speak.

He watched as Sarah quickly grabbed everything she owned into a large suitcase, before adding his stuff. He watched as she scanned the area, making sure that she had everything before closing the suitcase.

"I'm just going to pack this in the car, will you be ok for a few minutes?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good boy,"

Templeton was feeling a bit nauseas, his chest felt as if it were on fire, and his head was aching. He just wished that he could go to sleep, to escape this world of pain.

He looked up to see that Sarah was already back in the room, looking at him with concern.

"Are you hurting badly?" She asked.

Templeton bit his lip when he saw the dark bruises on her face, he knew that she was hurting too.

"Just a little bit," he lied.

Sarah looked at him, and smiled.

"Good, now come on, it's just going to be you and me," Sarah said as she took his hand, helping him out the caravan and into the front passenger seat.

She silently closed the car door, hoping that she wouldn't wake up anyone. Quickly glancing around, she headed for the driver's side.

Templeton watched Sarah get into the car, before she started the car. A smile formed on their battered faces. They were free, they were finally free.

Sarah smiled, she didn't know why. She didn't have anyone to turn to, she didn't have anywhere to go, she didn't have enough money to last them a week. Still, she was finally free.

"We made it honey, it's just gonna be you and me," Sarah said with a smile.

Templeton nodded as he slowly drifted into a peaceful deep sleep.

o o o

__

Three weeks later...

Templeton and Sarah had found a small little apartment where they now lived in. Things were great. Sarah had managed to get a job as a waitress for a local cafe, earning enough money for them to live on.

Sarah would work during the day, allowing Templeton to clean the house while she was working. However, in the afternoons, it was their time.

They would go for walks, enjoying the country scenery. They would take about anything and everything. Or they would build puzzles together. His favourite part, would be bedtime, where he would sit on her lap, while they would read books. It was pure heaven. Things were just perfect .

Templeton woke to find out that it was already ten o'clock. He quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower.

As he waited for the water to warm up, he took off his t-shirt, revealing the fading marks. The bruises were almost gone, there were still a few traces left, but all physical pain, was gone. However, his back told a different story, there were numerous half-healed welts criss-crossing, where the belt had caught his back.

His face wrinkled in disgust when he saw the scars, he hoped that they would fade away quickly. He undressed and quickly showered, before dressing in his brand new pair of blue jeans, and white top. He looked at the mirror, making sure that he looked his best. Before he headed out to the lounge.

He looked at the clock, and signed. There was still a few hours till his mom would come back. He looked around the room, and noticed a book that lay on the table.

He picked the book up, and opened it up. He hadn't been to school, but Sarah had been teaching him. He remembered when she said that he was a quick learning because he could read a "grown-up" book. There were still a few words that were just too big for him, but he managed.

He was so caught up in the book that he didn't notice Sarah enter the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her boy holding up a book.

A smile formed on her face, she put her hand over her mouth, in shock and amazement.

She had taught her little boy to read. And there he was, reading. All by himself.

Tears of joy ran down her face as she just stood there. Her little boy was growing up. Her baby was reading, all by himself.

Templeton became aware that someone was watching him, he lowered the book to see his mom, wearing her light pink uniform. Her hand over her mouth, tears running down her face.

"Mommy?" Templeton asked worriedly.

"Oh, baby, your reading! MY BABY IS READING!" Sarah shouted in happiness.

She dropped her bag, as she rushed over to where Templeton sat. He didn't even have time to register what was happening when he was thrown up into the air. Before landing in his momma's open arms.

"MOMMY!" Templeton giggled in happiness.

Sarah just kept him in her arms, not wanting the moment to disappear.

"Ah, isn't this cute!" a sarcastic reply came from behind them.

They turned, and looked in horror as Max stood in the doorway. All blood drained form Sarah's face. She couldn't believe it.

She lowered Templeton back down onto the floor, placing herself in front of him, making sure that Max wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"What do you want Max?" Sarah asked half in anger, half in fear.

"You,"

Sarah shook her head, tears already falling from her face.

"No, Max, please, I don't want you here. Leave us alone," Sarah begged.

"I'm not going anywhere, sugar, your mine. You always will be," Max replied coolly.

Templeton held onto Sarah's hand, like a lifeline. He didn't want Max, he didn't want to lose Sarah.

"Give me the boy," Max ordered.

"NO! I'm not going to let you have him. He's my son, Max, he's MY son!" Sarah said with a new determination.

Sarah would have never fought back, even if she had to die, she wouldn't have fought back. However, she was a mom. She would Never let anything happen to her baby. A mother's love was a very powerful thing.

Max saw the determination in his wife's eyes. A smile formed on his face. He always loved a challenge to break someone.

Max walked dangerously closer to them, and Sarah began to move away, unknowingly forcing herself into a corner.

Templeton took a step back, and paled when he felt the wall. They were trapped.

Sarah felt her son stop, she quickly glanced back, and to her horror, she saw the wall. She turned back to see Max right by her.

"Templeton," Sarah said as she stared at her husband.

Templeton looked up in fear as she released his hand. He felt himself begin to panic, not really knowing what to do. He saw her hand clench into a fist, and knew what she was going to do. She was going to fight.

"Mommy, no!" Templeton cried.

"RUN!" Sarah screamed as she struck Max in the eye, making him stubble back.

Templeton saw what she was doing and began to run, heading for the door, where he could try and found help. He heard Sarah begin to run after him.

"Ugh!" Sarah yelled as she fell to the ground.

Templeton stopped, as he turned around. He saw Max holding her ankle. With nothing to lose, he charged his father.

"NO! RUN AWAY!" Sarah shouted as she saw Templeton running back for her.

Templeton didn't know what to do, half of him wanted to run for help, the other side wanted him to help his mom.

Max saw his chance, as he quickly got up, and began to run towards Templeton.

"NO!" Sarah yelled as she tried to stop Max.

Templeton watched in horror as he saw a very anger looking Max, charging straight at him. He wanted to run, to turn around, to do Something....but his body didn't respond.

Fear had paralysed his body, forcing him to remain in the same spot.

"RUN!" Sarah screamed as she tried to get up.

But she was to late, before she could even stand up, Max had, in one swift motion, picked up Templeton.

"NO!" Templeton screamed as he began to struggle against Max's grip.

Max kept on running, even with the struggling child in his arms. He quickly headed out the door, knowing what had to be done.

Sarah screamed as she began to run after her husband and child. She didn't know what Max was planning, but she was scared. She was petrified at the thought of Max having Templeton.

Not being able to stop, she crashed into the door.

"Ow!" She cried as she pain exploded in her arm.

But what made her heart stop, was the sight before.

Templeton looked back at the door to see Sarah slam into the door.

"MOMMY!"

He began to struggle harder against the strong arms that held him. He didn't know where Max was taking him, he didn't care. He wanted to be with Sarah. Why couldn't he be with Sarah?

Max held Templeton in his arms in front of him, but as he approached the car, he knew that he would need his arms. With one quick move, he repositioned Templeton over his shoulder.

He opened the car door with his one arm, allowing the other to hold onto the wriggling little body.

"MOMMY!!" Templeton cried as he heard the car door.

Now struck with horror, Sarah began to run to her crying child.

Templeton tried to stop himself from being loaded into the car, but he couldn't help it.

Max threw him in, shutting the door before Templeton could even move.

"NOOOOO!" Sarah yelled as she ran to the door.

Templeton and Sarah tried desperately to open the door, but it didn't move.

Templeton began to his hit the window with all his might, trying to break the window. Tears run down his face as he saw the terror in his mom's face.

"TEMPLETON!" Sarah yelled as she too, began to hit the window.

Sarah snapped out of her panic as she heard the driver's door opening. She looked to see Max climbing into the car.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran to his door.

He smiled as she arrived just as the door slammed shut.

"Max, let him go! please, you can have me, just let him go!" Sarah pleaded with him.

Max just shook his head, before smiling evilly.

"I'll be back sugar, don't you worry," Max said with a evil grin.

Sarah began pounding her fists against the window, trying desperately to break the hard glass.

The car roared to life as Max began to drive.

"NO!" Sarah yelled as she began to run with the car, still hitting the window with all her might.

"MOMMY!" Templeton cried as he tried to open his door.

The car began to move faster, Sarah tried to run with it, but it was just going to fast. She managed to keep up with the backseat, where her son was trying to get out.

She looked at his sad, tear stained face. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't save him. She just couldn't save him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sarah yelled as she stopped running, knowing that she couldn't do a thing.

She looked at the back seat of the car, where her son was staring at her. She could see the terror in his little blue eyes.

"NO!" She screamed as she fell to the ground, tears running down her face, as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Mommy," Templeton said softly as he watched his mom fall to the ground.

"Mommy, please get up, mommy, please, please, mommy, please!" Templeton begged as the tears began to run down his face.

"MOMMY!" Templeton cried as he began to hit the seat.

"Mommy, don't leave me here, mommy," Templeton cried.

Max just kept on smiling, as he kept on driving.

To be continued....


	8. You showed me your love in the light of ...

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them...

****

Notes: Just want to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!!!!

**__**

Apology: Sorry this is so late, life just got way to hectic lately, but I'll try and post soon.

****

Thank you:

Luna- Thank you for all your reviews, and for continuing to read. I hope that you will like this chapter as much as you did with the last one.

Nash Carter- Don't worry, Max will get what he deserves. Thank you for the review! hope you like this chapter.

longshot- thanks for the review, Enjoy!

ajaron- Thanks for the review, I hope you will continue to read! hope you like this.

o o o

Chapter eight.

o o o

Thirty year old Rosie Nelson stood in her backyard, hanging up the washing on the washing line. Her short brown hair, neatly tied up in a bun. She wore a white blouse, with blue jeans. She looked up at the sky, she could see the dark clouds coming, and knew that trouble was brewing. She just hoped that the washing would dry before the rain would fall.

She had been living in the small town for fifteen years, when she and her husband, Donald, moved in. Fifteen happy years.

She smiled when she hang her five year old daughter's little white dress. She just could explain the joy in her heart, she was just so happy with her life.

Sure they didn't have money, but they had each other. Donald worked in the bank, she worked part time at the cafe. They earned enough money to live comfortably.

Rosie's smiled faded when she heard a child's cry.

With washing forgotten, she made her way to the fence. She looked down the street, but saw nothing. She turned the other way to see a man holding little Templeton in his arms.

She had meet Sarah and Templeton the day that they arrived in the small town of Ladysmith. She and Sarah had become best friends. It also helped that they worked together.

She watched in horror as the man threw Templeton into the car. She wanted to help but her body didn't respond, her eyes glued to the scene before her.

"MOMMY!"

She heard Templeton's cries, as he struggled to open the door. She watched as Sarah's fists pounded in futile against the window as she tried to break it.

Rosie's heart was breaking as she watched Sarah trying to run after the car.

"Oh Sarah!" Rosie said sadly.

Rosie opened the small gate and ran to the weeping figure that remained in the middle of the road.

"Oh Sarah, are you ok?" Rosie asked as she knelt down on the ground next to her friend.

Sarah looked up, with her tear stained face. Her eyes were a mix of fear, confusion, and loss. But her words tore at Rosie's heart.

"He took my baby, Rose, he took my baby away from me,"

o o o

__

Orphanage

Present time

"Rosie called the police, and Sarah told them everything. From when they struck up a deal with Sister Anne, to how she would hide Templeton in the cupboards when he beat her, to when they ran away, till when Max took Templeton away from her," Sister Mary said sadly.

"I can't believe it," Frankie said in total disbelieve.

It seemed unreal, that Face, a man they all knew, a man who seemed so normal, had such a horrific childhood.

"Believe it, for this is just the beginning," Sister Mary replied softly.

"You mean, it gets worse?" Murdock asked in shock.

Sister Mary said nothing, but they could see the answer as a tear ran down her face.

o o o

__

Twenty three years earlier...

Templeton leaned heavy against the car door, trying to make himself small. He sat still, hoping that if he sat still enough, that Max would forget about him. He didn't know where exactly they were, all he knew, with each passing second, it was a second further away from Sarah.

He just couldn't believe it. He had the most perfect moment, and it was taken away from him, again. First with his mom, then with Grace and Kimberly, now with Sarah. It was all gone. Destroyed forever.

It just hurt to much for him to remember everyone, to remember that it could never be. All what was left, was the memories, and the pain that came with it.

He could hear the distant rumble of thunder from the distance, as he heard the rain being to fall. He didn't normally mind the rain, but here, without his mother's comfort, it was frightening. Lightning brightened up the darkened sky, which was followed by the angry rumble's of the thunder.

Templeton sat up a little, just enough so that he could see out the other side's window. It was pitch black, he couldn't believe how quickly how the day became night, sending the world into darkness.

The rain poured down hard against the car, making the sound unbearable. He covered his ears with his hands, wishing that he could block out the sounds.

He looked out at the window, trying to see where they were heading. He could see the outline of a city. His head shot up, as he tried to see which city they were heading to. Maybe, just maybe they were going back to the Orphanage? If they were, he was sure that Mary would help him find Sarah.

A smile formed on his face, maybe things were turning around. Maybe for once his life was going to be alright.

Max, who had been focusing on the road, turned to look at Templeton, a wicked smiled formed on his face.

The rain continued to pour as they stopped at a run-down warehouse. Templeton looked in horror as the lightening lit up the sky, revealing the building's gloomy presence.

Straight away, he knew that this wasn't a nice place. Templeton didn't know what lay ahead, but he did know that he wasn't going to happy here.

"I got a real treat for you, boy," Max said evilly as he got out the car, opening Templeton's door to.

Templeton knew it was no use to beg Max, that would only lead to more pain. So he reluctantly got out the car into the pouring rain.

He shivered as the icy cold water soaked through his clothes within seconds. He quickly began to rub his arms, trying to get warm, but it didn't help.

Max walked into the warehouse, leaving him behind in the freezing cold.

Left with no choice, Templeton slowly walked into the warehouse.

The warehouse was much more lively inside, lights shone brightly from the lights that hung from the huge ceiling. There were rows and rows of machines and work places. But what frightened Templeton, were the many people who were working there. There were hundreds of them, children, adults, everyone working hard in their little corners.

Templeton had read many stories about slave work, where some small businesses would use runaways, illegal immigrants, anyone, to work for them. Long hours, hardly any pay.

Templeton was so focused on the people who were working, he failed to see Max and another man walk up to him.

"So this is the brat?"

Templeton turned to the man who had just spoken, and shivered when he saw the man's heartless brown eyes.

The man was in his late fifties, largely built and overweight. He wore an expensive black suit, with clean black shoes. His podgy face wrinkled in disgust when he saw Templeton.

"Yeah, this is him. Look Larry, I need the doe, here's the runt. Use him, kill him, whatever, I just want the money," Max ordered.

"I ain't keeping him, that's your job. But he has the job," Larry said.

Templeton watched in horror as they shook hands. He just couldn't believe it, he had just been forced into work.

Max turned his attention back to Templeton.

"I'll pick you up when work's over," Max snarled as he walked passed Templeton.

Templeton turned to watch Max leave the warehouse. He didn't know weather he should be happy or sad. At least with Max he knew what to expect, but here, he didn't know anything.

Hearing heavy breathing behind him, Templeton turned to see Larry standing right behind him.

"I'm your boss, you work till I say so. You mess something up, I'll punish you. There's no talking, no eating, no sleeping. You will address me as Sir, you got that runt?" Larry asked.

Templeton nodded.

"I didn't hear you?" Larry ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Templeton said as he stared at the man.

"Good, now follow me,"

Templeton followed the man through the many isle of working areas, as he did, he couldn't help but look at the people working. He could see that they were tired and hungry. He suddenly wondered how long he was going to be trapped here.

They walked for a few minutes before stopping at one empty counter.

"You will sit here, and you will work on these pieces," Larry explained as he quickly showed Templeton what to do.

"Got it?" Larry snarled.

"Yes sir," Templeton replied.

"Good, now get to work!" Larry ordered as he left.

Templeton looked down at his work space, it was filled with hundreds of pieces of sharp metals, which all had to be separated and packed into the different piles.

Templeton reached out to pick up the one piece but withdraw his hand quickly when he poked a sharp end. He examined his finger and saw a small bit of blood from the cut.

"WORK!"

Templeton jumped, quickly starting to separate the different pieces, wincing each time a sharp point came into contact with his skin. But he refused to cry, he wasn't going to show them what they were doing to him. He wasn't going to show his weakness.

....o o o...

__

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never have. Never will.

**Notes:** I apologise for the delay. Thank you for all the reviews.

Luna- Don't worry, help will come in the next chapter. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

Bountyhunterslady – I've got something planned for Max, don't worry. Hope you are still reading this.

Nash Carter- Sorry for the long delay, I've got something really interesting planned for Larry, don't worry.

ClayandSarah4ever – sorry about the spelling errors, I do run a spell check, but then again, English is not my strong suit. I'll try and pick up the errors. Sorry about that.

Stace- I will finish this story, don't worry. There just might be a few delays between chapters. I'll try update sooner though.

Jullian Gray – Hi, sorry for the long delay, I hope you like what I have planned for this story.

Triple-m1978 – this story is continuing, sorry for the delay. Hope you like the rest of the story.

Sombra – thank you. I'm really sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter. I joined two chapters together for this one.

Briebydeb – thank you. I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the delay.

0-0-0

_Present Day_

Hannibal saw the tears in Sister Mary's eyes and knew there was still a lot to come. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always wondered what kind of childhood Face had. He knew that Face didn't have a good childhood, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

Mary smiled a sad smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes, before taking a deep breath.

"We searched everywhere, we created posters, we even called in the media," Mary said, as she tried to clear the tears from her face.

"Did they find him?" Murdock asked softy.

"We searched for two weeks, not a sign for Templeton or Max. The police went onto other crimes; the media began advertising other news stories. Even the town's people began to forget about Templeton. I tried to look, but I still had the other children…" Mary said sadly, as she looked away, ashamed of she had done.

Hannibal saw the guilt in her eyes and knew that she wasn't to blame.

"It wasn't your fault, you know that, right?" Hannibal asked.

"My head knows, but my heart can't accept it," Mary whispered.

Hannibal new what she was going through, he still wore the burden from the war. He too had to leave men behind. He had searched for weeks, but with no success.

"Did they find Max?" BA asked as he clenched his fists.

"Three weeks after that horrid day, Max was found. He had been arrested for beating his new girlfriend,"

O o o

_Twenty-three years earlier…_

Max struggled against the policemen's grips, but no matter how hard he tried, they were just too strong.

Cursing his ex-girlfriend he continued to struggle, even with the handcuffs, which were digging deeply into his flesh.

"Stop fighting, and get in!" the one officer ordered as he pointed into the one interrogation room.

Max knew the drill and snarled at the officer as he walked into the room.

Like in all interrogation rooms, there was a table in the middle of the room, two chairs on either side, and a mirror on the one side of the room.

He let the officer lead him to his chair, before sitting down.

Max looked directly at the mirror, already knowing that there were people behind it.

"I did nothing wrong, the lying whore is making it all up," Max swore at the mirror.

"I'm not interested in that,"

Max turned to the door, where a man stood. The man was in his forties, he had short brown hair, which was slowly turning grey .He medium height, slightly overweight, but that was hidden under his uniform. However, it was his eyes, his glaring hard green eyes that scared Max.

"Who are you?" Max asked, trying to not to be intimidated.

"I'm Officer Brooke," Mike answered as he sat down on the chair, his green eyes boring into Max's.

Mike had requested that if they had found Max or Templeton that he would be called. He was lucky to have friends in high places that allowed him this chance.

"Yah, whatever," Max said, trying to sound convincing, but failing miserably.

"Where's the boy?" Mike asked directly.

Max frowned as he tried to figure about what Mike was asking him, the only boy he knew of was…

A smile formed on his face as he realised what Mike was asking. All fear disappeared as he looked at Mike.

"What boy?" Max asked with an evil grin on his face.

Mike didn't move a muscle, his eyes still glaring into Max's eyes.

"You know who. Where is he?" Mike asked again.

Max just smiled as knew he held the key to the mystery.

"It's in it for me?" Max asked as he leaned back into his chair.

Mike remained emotionless, as he tried not to lose his cool.

"You're in here for kidnapping, assault, and if you don't tell me where to find the kid, murder," Mike threatened.

"Ah, but I didn't kill the runt, anyway, no body, no cause," Max replied, enjoying the game.

Mike was thankful in a way, at least he knew that Templeton was still alive, now all he had to do was to figure out where.

"You still got assault and kidnapping, and seeing your passed records, I don't think a Judge would mind adding the murder charge to it,"

Max's smile faded from his face as he stared at Mike.

"So what, instead of spending a few years I get to spend twenty-five?" Max asked sarcastically.

"No, your choice will either be life in prison or death penalty," Mike said in a serious tone.

Max leaned forward, not really believing what he was saying.

"You can't do that!" Max shouted outraged with what he was hearing.

Mike smiled, he had control again.

"Yes I can, and I will. Now where is the boy?" Mike asked again.

Max stared at Mike, not really knowing what to do.

"I sold him,"

Mike's heart turned to stone when he heard those chilling three words.

"Where? When? With who?" Mike asked quickly, hoping he wasn't too late.

"About three weeks ago. He owns a company that makes stuff, I dunno what. I wanted to make a quick buck so I made the runt work for Larry, Larry Peterson. He owns a factor outside in the city," Max explained.

0 0 0

_Present day…_

"Once Mike got Max to speak we discovered that he sold Templeton to a business man," Mary said softly, watching the horror in their eyes.

Murdock wanted to be sick when his mind raced with all the different possibilities.

"Templeton was forced into working in a factory, making different products. It was a free labour," Mary said quickly, try to reinsure them.

Everyone breathed out a sign in relief, their fears quickly disappearing.

"Wait, is the sucker still alive?" BA asked, hoping that he could pay Max a little visit.

Mary saw the murderous look in BA's eyes and knew what would happen if BA saw Max.

"He was sentenced to life in prison, for attempted murder, slavery, abuse, etc. Three years into his sentence, he was killed in an attempted jailbreak," Mary said with some pleasure.

BA growled in frustration. He wanted revenge, he wanted to teach Max a lesson that he would never forget, and now, all his chances were gone.

Hannibal was also disappointed when he heard of Max's fate, he too wanted justice.

"Sold and forced into doing work; no wonder Face doesn't like working," Murdock said softly as he looked at Mary.

"Most people thought Templeton was a spoiled brat that never worked a day in his life, but he did. He worked harder than anyone I ever meet," Mary answered.

Frankie paled when he remembered all the times he thought Face was a spoiled upper-class brat that didn't know what the word work meant. He had seen many times when Face complained and made excuses about working.

BA, Murdock and Hannibal winced when they too remembered all the times they joked and laughed at Face for being to upper-class for work.

"He always complained, made up excuses, moaned and gave me a hard time when I ordered him to do something," Hannibal said softly as memories began to surface.

"But in the end, he always did his work?" Mary half asked, half explained.

Realisation dawned on Murdock as he looked at Mary.

"Because he could, he complained because he could choose to do the work or not to," Murdock answered.

Mary looked at Murdock with a smile.

"Indeed. Templeton is a very complex man, a man with many scars,"

Everyone nodded at her statement as they started to understand.

"After Mike spoke to Max, did they go to the warehouse to get Face?" Frankie asked, wanting to know more about the man he thought he understood.

Mary signed once again, closing her eyes as she began to tell them more on Face's life.

"Mike and the other officers arrived at the warehouse that same day. But, once again, they arrived too late," Mary said softly.

"What?" Murdock asked in surprise.

"What do you mean too late?" BA asked in confusion.

"Please, let me explain. Everything will be explained in due time. I need to tell this so that you truly understand," Mary pleaded.

Hannibal could see that something important was happening.

"Go on," Hannibal said, even though his mind was racing with questions.

"By the time they arrived at the warehouse, it was already night time. They went into the warehouse to discover a hundred people forced into working…"

O 0 0

_Twenty-three years earlier…_

Mike walked into the warehouse alone, knowing that back up was surrounding the area. His eyes scanned the room to see many people working. He tried to spot Templeton, but he couldn't see him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" a man yelled as he walked into the main area where Mike was.

"Are you Larry?" Mike asked.

"Yes, now who are you and what the hell are you doing in my warehouse?" Larry demanded as he walked up to Mike.

Mike smiled, he had the right man.

"Larry Peterson, you are under arrest for the charges on kidnapping, and salary," Mike stated as he handcuffed the very confused Larry.

By the time Larry released what was happening, he was already handcuffed. He just couldn't believe what was happening. Sure he knew what he was doing was illegal, but he never thought he would be caught.

He looked around to see all his workers begin lead out the warehouse by other officers.

"Wait, kidnapping? I haven't kidnapped no-one!" Larry stated as his mind processed what Mike had been saying.

"Three weeks ago, Max Tanner sold you a kid…"

"Max, the idiot!" Larry swore as he interrupted Mike.

"Where's the boy?" Mike demanded.

"The little runt couldn't do anything right, he only managed to work a few weeks, before his body gave up!" Larry growled.

"What happened to the boy?" Mike asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

"I told Max to pick the runt up. I wanted my money back, but Max didn't come back. He double-crossed me!" Larry yelled in outrage.

Mike roughly pulled Larry closer to him, his instincts screaming to punch him.

"Where is the boy? What did you do to him?" Mike threatened.

Larry unconsciously shivered when he saw the anger in Mike's eyes.

"I dumped him on the streets; I swear I don't know where he is. I went back in the morning because I thought I could sell him. But he wasn't there. I swear!" Larry confessed.

Mike felt his heart stop. He was too late, he couldn't believe it.

"When? Which street?" Mike demanded.

"It was last night. I don't know which street, it was dark and raining. I just pushed him out the door, I didn't know where, I swear," Larry answered in fear, knowing he was digging his own grave.

Mike tightened his grip on Larry's clothing, all he wanted to do was to take out his gun and kill Larry, but seeing the fear in Larry's eyes he knew that it wasn't worth it.

"Take this piece of garbage and lock away!" Mike ordered to one of the officers.

Mike lowered his head in defeat, he just couldn't believe it. He was a day late.

0o0

_Present day…_

"HE DID WHAT?" BA yelled in outrage.

"Larry later confessed that he hit Templeton, knocking him out. He then placed Templeton in the car and drove. Once he arrived in the city, he stopped, opened the door and dumped Templeton out onto the streets before driving away," Mary answered; her heart breaking as she did.

Hannibal opened his mouth, only to close it again. He wanted to speak, but just couldn't find the words.

"I can't take this anymore," Murdock said as he covered his face with his hands, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"This can't be real; no one can suffer so much and still live. This is more of a story than a person's life!" Frankie commented as he looked at Mary, trying to see if she was really telling the truth.

"I'm telling the truth, I wish that I wasn't. The Lord knows how many times I wished it wasn't. But it did. No one can change it," Mary stated.

"But how did he survive? How could a little boy survive the streets? How could he survive?" Hannibal asked, trying to understand how anyone could survive.

"He kept on fighting, he didn't give up," Mary answered.

"How long was he on the streets?" Murdock asked, wanting to know more about Face.

"After Larry was arrested, Mike and a few other people searched the streets. We didn't find anything. He simply disappeared without a trace. Sure we didn't know if Larry was being honest, but we searched for days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into Months, months turned into years," Mary explained.

"Years?" Hannibal asked in shock.

"When people don't want to be found, they won't be found. Templeton was missing for three years,"

Everyone's mouths dropped when they heard how long Face was missing, they just couldn't believe it. Three years, three very long years on the streets, a place no child should ever grow up.

BA knew how hard the streets were, he grew up in a bad neighbourhood. He knew the dangers, the rules. He also knew that being alone, and at that age, the chances of living were slim to none.

"Three years," BA whispered in aw.

"Surprised to know how strong Templeton is?" Mary asked as she saw the disbelief in Frankie's eyes.

"he…three years?" Frankie asked, still very shocked to hear this.

Mary nodded her head, knowing how hard it was to hear. If she wasn't there, she wouldn't have believed it.

"How was he found?" Hannibal asked.

"I never really knew what had happened over those years. Templeton never really gave out information. All I know what that an angel came and helped him. You see, that night when Larry dumped him…"

0o0

_Twenty-three years earlier…_

Templeton shivered for what had to be the hundredth time, his clothes were still soaked to his skin which made his body numb. The place where he was working had a leak in the ceiling, which allowed the rain to fall directly onto him.

He didn't know how long he had been working for; all he knew was that his hands were bloodied and numb. He barely felt the piece of medal which was currently cutting into his hands as he placed it into its container.

His mind was numb with fatigue; he was just so tired, both mentally and physically. He just wanted to sleep, just to close his eyes and drift away.

Templeton's eyes shot open when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a very angry Larry looming over him.

Stunned into a silence, Templeton just stood there not knowing what he could do.

"I warned you, _boy_. I warned you that if you didn't work you'll be punished!" Larry warned as his hand dig deeper into Templeton's shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Templeton stuttered, not really knowing what he could say.

Larry didn't say anything; he just tightened his grip on Templeton as he raised his fist, sending it straight towards Templeton's face, knocking him onto the ground.

Due to the lack of sleep and energy, all Templeton could do was to lie there; his body to weak to move.

He felt Larry picking him up, but he didn't care. All his determination, all his hopes were gone. At that moment, he really didn't care if died. That was his last thought as he fell unconscious.

He didn't know how long he was out for, but he was rudely awoken as his body was thrown out the car, into the pouring rain. He gasped as his body hit the wet concrete floor.

"Ou," Templeton cried as he rolled onto his back.

The cold rain quickly soaked his clothing, but it was the cold that managed to sweep through his clothing straight into his bones.

He looked around to see where Larry was, only to his surprise, Larry and the car was gone. Looking at the ground, he saw that he was lying on the pavement. Not wanting to remain in the rain, he slowly got up, careful not to hurt his aching ribs.

By the time he was standing, he already felt faint. His head was aching; his ribs were burning and his body numb from the cold.

He looked around to see where he could go for shelter, he saw some buildings, but he knew he couldn't knock on anyone's door. Left with no choice, Templeton entered an alley that was behind him.

Looking in the dark he noticed a small gap between two garbage bins. Seeing no other shelter, he slid in-between the two bins.

Templeton sat down on the cold ground, hissing as he bumped his ribs. He sat cross-legged but quickly changed his position as he hugged his knees, trying to get warm. His body still shook form the cold, but at least, the bins were stopping him from getting wet. He rested his head on his knees, as he looked at the rain falling.

As he began to fall a sleep he couldn't help but smile. He was finally free from Max and Larry. He was finally alone.

To be continued…


End file.
